Shameless
by Trixfan
Summary: WARNING - rating change at ch 13. Shamelessly conceived after reading CheshireSorrow's Liberties Taken (May I suggest you read it). Warning, it is a little risqué for 1813. Mr Darcy finds himself in a rather sticky situation during the Meryton Assembly. Not yet introduced to Miss Bennet, they find themselves compromised and made to marry. And so the fun begins.
1. Part One - Compromised

Thank you to Miss Austen for providing the material from which this is drawn. No infringement is meant, only enjoyment to be had.

* * *

><p>Bang! Rip! Thump! Bang! Muffled scream followed by the sound of shattering wood. Crash! Splat!<p>

'Darcy!' exclaimed a shocked and stunned Bingley.

He'd stopped dancing at the strange sounds emanating from the other side of the wall. Going to the door to investigate, his friend appeared suddenly. A little the worse for wear, Darcy looked horrified at his position on the floor.

Beside Bingley, Jane screamed. Swooning, both her words and actions drew far too much attention from the rest of the couples on the floor. Realising she'd made the situation worse Miss Bennet swallowed her pride. As the music stopped because of her shriek, she steadied her legs and attempted, belatedly, to screen the pair rolling on the floor at her feet.

'Impossible,' she uttered, watching in horror. Red stained both her cheeks, but not to the same degree as the couple in a compromising clinch. The populace of Meryton would talk of this event for months.

Stunned, Mr Darcy tried to untangle his arms and legs from the woman beneath him. Mortified, he couldn't look her in the eye. He did manage to get his hand from the inside of her gown but not before Charles noticed his fingers on her bare breast. The fact she attempted to push him off her person only succeeded in further hampering his efforts to extract them from the situation and get said body part back inside her dress.

The quickly gathering crowd gave him little leeway. Finding no room to manoeuvre, Mr Darcy became planted firmly between her spread legs in a very unbecoming position. Trying to hide the effect of being this close to a woman, he had little option but to push himself off the Lady in order to stand. Eyes flaring wide, she'd noticed, more likely felt, his condition.

Quickly offering a hand, the one not hiding the evidence of his physical reaction, she looked as though she might bite it off. Fire lit her brown eyes. Her disdain evident in stiff body language, lips pursed, she ignored his help. Instead, she scrambled to her feet in a very unladylike manner and turned her back on him.

'Pray tell,' Mr Bennet made his way through the crowd to push Bingley out of the way and stare at the interloper, 'who are you, Sir? I don't believe we have been introduced.'

'Mr Bennet,' Charles Bingley stuttered, finally coming to his senses. Hoping to aide his friend, the pleasant gentleman offered, 'please allow me to present Mr Darcy.'

Bowing deeply to the man, Darcy wondered if this might be the woman's father. The Bennet's, he'd been lead to believe, where the eminent family in the district, owning the Longbourn estate for generations. He hoped the man would be reasonable and listen to his explanation. Not that the circumstances could be seen in a prudential light, Darcy needed to try. By the look of the young Lady, she would collaborate his story. The look of disdain on her face accused him of being anything but a gentleman and it rankled.

'He must be made to marry her,' screeched a woman at the top of her lungs before he could get a word out. This had to be Darcy worst nightmare come true. How many Mama's had hoped for just this situation to force him into matrimony? The matron came to stand beside the older, balding man. Taking his arm, she must be Mr Bennet's wife which would make the woman one of her five daughters. 'You must make him marry our poor, poor, dear Elizabeth.' Rounding on the tall, distinguished man, Mrs Bennet demanded _en sotto_ 'how could you use my daughter so ill, even if you are the richest man in all of Derbyshire?'

With that outburst, the good lady placed a hand on her brow and hit the floor, creating even more of a spectacle. Several footmen, attracted by the commotion, picked her up. The entire place seemed to be in an uproar. Laying Fanny Bennet on a chaise longue, the doctor was called for immediately. He didn't have far to come as he'd attended the ball with his new wife.

'He must,' the murmur went through the assembly.

'He has completely compromised Miss Bennet,' another remarked in agreement.

'Did you see it?' a loud voice asked from the back.

'Papa, no,' the young woman at his side looked utterly horrified. Beseeching first her father, then neighbours, she finally turned to the man at her side. 'Do something,' she demanded.

'Mr Bennet,' Darcy tried to drown out the uproar and explain. Fitzwilliam didn't like his chances of success with the hostile looks on the faces of people surrounding them.

'I believe,' Mr Bennet looked thunderous as his wife awoke with the aid of smelling salts and began to rant and sob at the same time, 'you have compromised MY DAUGHTER completely, Mr Darcy. There is no longer a choice, you must marry, AND SOON.'

* * *

><p>If you're interested in finding out more, let me know. I have written a second chapter but want to see how you receive this. That chapter is even more risqué, from a 1813 moral stand point, than this one.<p> 


	2. Part Two – Confrontation

**AN** - Well you asked for it. Actually once the idea hit, I've been writing furiously ever since. So far there are five parts complete. It will be about ten to fifteen chapters long, each being one to two thousand words in length.

* * *

><p>'You Madam,' Darcy couldn't look his newly betrothed in the eye, 'have managed what many a lady has tried. You Madam,' his voice rose with each word clearly displaying his distress and fury, 'have succeeded where many others have failed.'<p>

Looking on with amusement, Mr Bennet allowed the confrontation to take place. Both his daughter and Mr Darcy seemed to be of a taciturn disposition with tempers to match. They needed to clear the air between them. Then, he hoped, they might begin to appreciate the similarities of character.

'This is not my fault,' Elizabeth rounded on the man. Eyes still alight with indignation the next day.

As if last night had not been embarrassing enough, Mr Darcy arrived before the family broke their fast this morning. Closeted with Mr Bennet in the library for over an hour, Mrs Hill called Elizabeth to attend her father as her nerves finally got the better of her. She'd worked herself up into a furious ball of energy which she needed to expunge on someone, namely Mr Darcy.

Knowing what would be expected of her and accepting that fate were two entirely different thoughts, neither of which Lizzy wanted to consider. She'd hoped the entire situation could be explained away. Obviously her father, perhaps for the first time in her life, followed through on a punishment for one of his five daughters.

'Did you not fall into my arms?' Darcy returned sceptically, almost accusing her of manufacturing the events.

He'd been played, completely and utterly. Oh several had attempted it in the past. His position and wealth made him a target. Fitzwilliam's reluctance to enter society and stoic, severe façade when he did stopped many a mother attempting to lure him. However, it did not stop the attempts altogether.

'You make it sound as if I acted deliberately, when you know I did not!' Elizabeth found her ire increasing at the unwarranted accusation. The moment the man walked into the room, before she'd even met him or been introduced, Lizzy understood his pride and arrogance. He, like Mr Bingley's sisters, thought better of themselves than their surroundings. They'd looked down their noses at the quaint country society. She'd already been inclined to dislike the gentleman before this unfortunate event. 'I believe you are the last man in the world I would ever want to marry.'

'Do you not?' he countered in a soft, hard, uncompromising voice.

'No. I do not know why you would accuse me of such a vile act. You trod on my dress and tore it,' Lizzy hissed in response. 'It unbalanced me and I fell. You could have let me fall then only my pride would have been wounded. This is all your fault Mr Darcy. If you had not been lingering in the hallway, I would never have happened upon you.'

'Very convenient, I dare say,' he seethed, 'not to have seen me as you tripped. I could not, reasonably be expected to see a young lady injured. You cannot claim the area open only to ladies or the hallway dark. I had every right to be there. You careered into me, Miss Bennet, before I trod on your hem.'

'I did not smash down a door,' Elizabeth returned, less embarrassed and angry in the extreme, 'bringing a lady through it and landing atop her for all to see. You are no gentleman, Mr Darcy.'

'ENOUGH,' Mr Bennet roared finally tired of the accusations. He understood the jist of the accident. Still he wondered just how Elizabeth's, ah, flesh became exposed and Mr Darcy's hand attached to it. It must have occurred as they fell through the rotten door. Perhaps a splinter tore her gown allowing her assets to spill out.

'None of this matters,' he returned to a quieter voice filled with resolve. 'Every person at the Meryton Assembly Hall witnessed what occurred. You Mr Darcy, will ride to London tomorrow, beg for a special licence and marry my daughter within a week. I will not be moved on the timing after the spectacle you both created. After the wedding you will remove to London or Derbyshire or anywhere you please until this is forgot. I am sorry, Elizabeth, but this is how it must be. I must protect the reputation of your mother and sisters.'

'I will not marry him,' Elizabeth vowed, a mulish expression covering her face. 'I do not know Mr Darcy and I do not care to know him.'

'The feeling would be mutual, believe me, if this were not necessary,' Darcy responded. He found himself at a loss to understand her anger and resentment. Eyes boring into his betrothed, she should be relieved Darcy accepted his responsibility. He could walk away without consequence. The same could not be said for Miss Bennet's reputation. 'However you will be my wife and act accordingly.'

'I believe,' Mr Bennet tried desperately to hide a smirk at his daughters' antics, 'you know Mr Darcy as well as any woman can claim. As to Mr Darcy, everyone noted the position of your right hand on my daughter's anatomy. Enough now, Lizzy, you will be wed from the parish church. I can only pray you are able to find some felicity in marriage given this beginning.'

'I will return to Netherfield immediately and make ready to depart for London post haste,' Darcy looked shocked at the man's words. It seemed Mr Bennet knew the incident had aroused his baser instincts, and from the sound of it, his daughters as well. Perhaps there would be some redeeming graces to this forced marriage. 'I will return to dine with your family tomorrow night so Miss Bennet and I may come to know one another better.'

'Very good,' Octavius Bennet nodded, dismissing the man.

'You can't mean it, Papa,' Elizabeth cried as Darcy left the library.

'In deed I do,' he returned. 'It is an unfortunate business, Lizzy. If only your sister and Bingley had been the sole witnesses,' at this Mr Bennet coloured and pointed to his chest and groin indicating the extremely inappropriate behaviour, 'we might have been able to hush it up. As it is, half of Meryton saw you exposed and the young man's reaction to it. They will think, well, you know what they will think, even if we know it not to be true. I'm afraid there is nothing else that can be done. You will be Mrs Darcy within a sevennight.'

As the young woman left, Fanny Bennet attacked her second daughter like a bulldog. Undoubtedly the woman listened at the door. Counting down the seconds, his wife of four and twenty years didn't disappoint. Her shouts of glee, for a daughter engaged and to a man of ten thousand a year, could be heard all the way to Meryton.

'We are saved,' she enthused. 'Oh Lizzy, you are such a clever one, to capture Mr Darcy so.'

Closing the door, Octavius Bennet sighed while pouring himself a drink. 'Poor Lizzy,' he shook his head. 'The girl won't get a moments peace. Yet I have the feeling this might all just work out in the end. I believe Darcy to be a good and honourable man. Lizzy will have her work cut out for her in the attempt to tame him.'

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	3. Part Three - Fallen

**AN -** I'm worried I'm torturing Darcy too much. Please give me you honest opinion once you've read this chapter. Secondly, English is not my strong suit. Please don't hesitate to add spelling errors and corrections to reviews or PM me. I will make chabges as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>'Darcy,' Bingley commented, watching his house guest pace the room restlessly as he waited for this carriage to be ready, 'are you mad to be going along with this?'<p>

'I believe I am,' he fumed on entering his friend's office and informing Charles of his need to go to London, 'in both senses of the word.'

'Is there nothing that can be done to rectify the situation?' Bingley shook his head in uncertainty. 'Good God man, this was an accident, an unfortunate one, I'll agree, but an accident none the less. I have known you many years now, and you are incapable of such a deception or behaviour towards a Gentleman's daughter. Besides, no harm was done to the lady.'

'Except her reputation now lies in tatters because of my actions,' Darcy frowned. 'Miss Elizabeth Bennet wants none of it, I assure you. I believe, given the choice, the young lady would try to weather this storm which speaks well of her character. The point is no man would have her after such a display.' Watching his friend, Fitzwilliam added, 'or her sisters, for they must partake of her ruination.'

'But must you marry her?' Bingley understood, only to well, how a mother might engineer this very situation. 'Could she not be sent away until this is forgotten? You know nothing of her family, her relations, her position in life. I am not casting a disparaging eye, but consider, you had not even been introduced to the young woman before this. Her sister is an Angel and everyone speaks well of Miss Elizabeth. She is universally respected amongst the people of Meryton. Still you do not know enough of her character to be making such a decision.'

'I am a gentleman,' Darcy sighed wearily, sitting down as if he'd finally come to terms with his fate, 'and Miss Bennet a gentleman's daughter. My reputation, my very character, has been called into question and demands I make reparations for the damage I have caused.'

'You will be trapped in a marriage without felicity or respect,' Charles couldn't help be concerned for his friend.

'Perhaps something maybe salvaged,' Darcy replied. 'I am almost eight and twenty. I must marry soon and leave Pemberley an Heir. I am sure Miss Bennet will eventually be able to accomplish this task for me.' Sighing and holding his head in his hands, Fitzwilliam's voice sounded defeated. 'I hope, in time, we may come to respect each other.'

Staring at his friend, Charles Bingley had little further to offer on the subject. A few minutes later, Darcy stood. Without a word, he hurried to inform is valet of the trip to town. While there, he would have several important calls to make. He would need little for the journey as he would be staying overnight at his London home.

'I hope to return in time to Dine at Longbourn tomorrow night. Mrs Bennet has insisted I extend the offer to you. If I am delayed, I will send an express to both you and Mr Bennet tomorrow. I bid you goodbye until then,' Darcy gave a quick nod.

The special licence granted by Mr Darcy's connections took only a few hours to achieve. He would collect it on the morrow, before returning to Hertfordshire. After a late lunch, he spoke to his attorney to hurry a settlement. Incensed at being so easily captured on his entry into Meryton society, Fitzwilliam allowed for very little in the way of monetary gain for his intended. Mr Binks, the family lawyer ensured the future Mrs Darcy received nothing from Pemberley or Darcy's ten thousand a year. Finally, as the sun kissed the western horizon, he called on Lord and Lady Matlock. After informing his uncle, the man reacted with laughter.

'So a woman finally caught you, hey, Darcy,' he chortled, finding humour in the incident. 'I wondered what it would take to force you to marry. Miss Bennet is fighting you all the way, although you're trying to be a gentleman about this whole affair. Obviously she's not after your money or positon which speaks well of her character. I'd say you've finally met your match, Nephew.'

'Time,' Darcy sounded exasperated as his demeanour became even icier than usual, 'will tell, Uncle. I am not hopeful for a happy marriage to begin with.'

'Anything that comes easily, my boy, is never worth having. When,' Lord Matlock tried to hide his smile, 'will we meet this country lass? I confess I am intrigued and eager to meet a woman able to best you.'

'I am glad my misfortunes bring you mirth,' Fitzwilliam stated acidly. 'Shall I call upon you before going to Pemberley?' he asked caustically. 'I'm sure my Aunt will be delighted.'

'I'm sure she shall when I tell her the story,' Matlock answered. 'Now, I gather, you are off to inform your sister.'

'Indeed,' he rolled his eyes. 'I am not looking forward to the interview.'

Humour disappearing instantly, Lord Matlock nodded sagely. Only three people knew of the intended elopement besides the participants. Until Georgiana could be returned to her brother's care, she would stay at Matlock House in the company and protection of his wife and daughters.

'After Mr Wickham,' Miss Darcy sounded angry and unsure, 'you bring this shame on our family. It seems to me you are the kettle calling the pot black. You have behaved no better than me.'

'It is not the same,' Fitzwilliam tried to elucidate, gently. Well aware the Ramsgate incident left deep and abiding scars on his sibling, he'd hoped a few weeks with Lady and the Misses Matlock would restore his sister's usual character. It had not and the continued despondency worried him. 'I have explained, neither Miss Bennet nor I were to blame in the least. We must marry because society demands it. The ladies reputation would be ruined, as would mine if I shirked my duty. It cannot be helped.'

'I have,' pausing, she could not look at her brother, but felt this the right time to make her confession after he'd acknowledged his folly, 'missed my courses. I believe I am with child.'

Georgiana rushed through the words both embarrassed and horrified. She did not know how to tell her nearest relation and guardian. Still she hoped rather than believed the stress of the last month affected her cycle. Glancing up at Fitzwilliam from under her lashes, she noted her brother's expression. He had become very still and pale. Not a stupid man, he understood her meaning.

'Dear God,' Darcy stood abruptly and began to pace. It displayed his agitation. 'Did he, please tell me he didn't force you.'

'No,' the girl whispered the word. 'I though myself in love and about to be married.'

Thinking rapidly, Darcy came to the only conclusion he could. 'You will return to Pemberley with my new wife. You will both be confined there until the babe is born. The household staff are very loyal and will keep this disgrace quiet. Everyone will believe it to be mine after the display at Meryton. It is the only way to save your reputation.'

'No,' stricken, Georgiana understood the meaning. Placing a hand on her still flat belly, she felt a connection to her child. She still loved Wickham but understood his character to be vile and beyond redemption. 'Do not ask me to give it up. I will not.'

'You must, Georgiana,' Darcy suddenly realised what Miss Bennet must be feeling at this very moment. She would now be trapped not only in a forced marriage, but with a new baby. 'The child will be raised at Pemberley under the Darcy name. No shame will ever come to your offspring but the child will only inherit if Miss Bennet does not bare my natural children.'

'Will she let me,' hesitating, Georgiana tried to articulate the thoughts going through her mind, 'be a mother.'

'You know that will not be possible,' Darcy tried for a gentle, understanding tone. He could see the fear and anxiety in his sister. 'But you will see the child every day you live with us.'

'Then,' Georgiana determined, 'I will end up an old maid, supported by my brother. Take me with you to Netherfield, so I can meet the woman who will steal away my child.'

'How on earth,' Darcy wondered, 'did I get myself into this situation? And how on earth will Miss Bennet react.'

* * *

><p>Still enjoying? Shall we see Miss Bennet's reaction? Any ideas on how she will take the news?<p> 


	4. Part Four - A Change in Plan

**AN **– Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. I am trying to get back to you all personally. To the guests, you have given me food for thought. I love the detail in many of your reviews. It stimulates the imagination and I endeavour to include all of your suggestions and facts to make the story more believable while staying true to my overall plot. To all who have corrected my spelling mistakes, I appreciate it more than you could ever know.

* * *

><p>'No,' Darcy informed his sister after several minutes' silence. It took that long to get his astonishment under regulation.<p>

'I am coming with you,' Georgiana stated in a determined tone with an edge of hysteria, 'to Netherfield. Please do not leave me behind again. You always leave me. I am frightened. What if my Aunt discovers my condition, or one of my cousins? They will think it strange when the maids start to talk. The maid's always know about a lady's courses. I have been here three weeks and they will start to suspect.'

'When did this event occur, Georgiana,' Darcy demanded, still attempting to believe his sister capable of such impropriety.

_It's important, the timing. A few weeks and we can say the baby came early. Darcy's are known for early births. _Fitzwilliam's stare became uncompromising as he tried to will the answer from his sister. _More than that and Miss Bennet will have every right to refuse me once I tell her and tell her I must before we are wed. I cannot let her refuse me now. My sister's reputation is at stake. I will have to return to the Attorney and rescind my earlier settlement upon her. I have treated the Lady extremely ill in my dealings. I gave her only what the law required and not a penny more. It is impolitic of me, this wounded pride because Miss Bennet prefers to weather the consequences of compromise rather than accept what I can offer in terms of comfort and respectability. I am prejudice, seeing fortune hunters at every corner. I believe I have never met a woman quite like her in temperament. I can only hope this is enough of a beginning to build a solid foundation._

'The day you came upon us at Ramsgate,' Georgiana replied softly, unable to stand the accusation on her brother's face. Falling into the window seat she'd occupied before he entered the room, Miss Darcy finally held her head in her hands and cried.

Sobbing, Darcy took pity on the terrified girl. She had made a very bad choice, worse for the man she chose to consort with. Never would he allow his sister to become entangled with the likes of George Wickham, even under such circumstances. Cambridge taught Mr Darcy the depths of Mr Wickham's depravity. Sighing with regret, he came to her side. He could see how the scoundrel drew such an innocent into his web. Placing a hand on his sister's shoulder, he offered as much comfort as he could. Emotions still swirling, Fitzwilliam needed to think.

'You are only fifteen,' Darcy tried to console, 'and had been led to believe yourself in love by a man more than ten years your senior. He should have known better. Mr Wickham is one of the most morally corrupt individuals I have ever known. I will not force you marry any man you do not know for the sake of propriety.' A sardonic smirk covered his face. Fitzwilliam Darcy felt like a hypocrite, being forced to marry for an indiscretion yet protecting his sister from the same fate.

Though the sob's something like 'I should have behaved better,' might have been discerned. Georgiana's slim body, wracked with heart wrenching sobs, found its way into Darcy's arms. Both remembered a similar scene, played out just three weeks ago.

'Miss Bennet and I will be married as soon as maybe, Georgiana,' her brother whispered when the storm passed. 'She is a gentlewoman and will understand your plight more than most.'

'It is so cruel,' Georgiana stated in a hoarse voice, wiping away the last of her tears, 'that both of us should be compromised to thoroughly. Although,' she conceded, 'you, as usual, are not at fault. You are too kind to me. I have feared telling you after all I have already put you through.'

'I will bring my wife to the town house for the wedding night,' Darcy began to formulate a plan. 'You will continue to stay with our Aunt and Uncle until then. It will be no more than three of four days. I will introduce you to your new sister before we travel to Pemberley. Be assured,' Darcy stated, looking his most menacing, 'I will inform Miss Bennet of your condition and my wishes. Both of you will respect and obey me in this. There is no other choice, Georgiana. I am doing what must be done to save all of us, Miss Bennet included for I cannot have people believe ill of my wife. She will be Mrs Darcy and her reputation must remain intact.'

Turning her head to look out of the window sorrowfully, Darcy watched his sister for several minutes. Now he could see the strain about her clouded eyes. Georgiana struggled with this secret alone since returning from Ramsgate three weeks previously. The timing could be worse. A child delivered early would be much talked of but accepted as legitimate. He prayed, for his sister's sake, stress affected her constitution and all would be right soon. His luck had not been fortuitous of late.

'Fitzwilliam,' Darcy roared on leaving his sister's chambers. It took several minutes to find the Colonel. By that time he'd worked himself into a frenzied state.

'What is it Cousin,' the gentle, gregarious man teased, noting Darcy's thunderous expression. Often he'd been able to jostle the serious young man out of ill humour. Beside, Lord Matlock informed him of Fitzwilliam folly and necessary marriage. He wanted to meet the young lady able to bring about such a compromise. 'Has your impending loss of bachelorhood put you in such a mood? I know you had not planned on marrying but surely the young lady is not wholly bad.'

'You know the story,' Darcy's tempter escalated, 'so don't trifle with me. I barely know Miss Bennet, or she me.'

'Oh how the mighty have fallen,' Colonel Fitzwilliam's eyes openly displayed his amusement.

'Miss Bennet will have more to deal with than our supposed indiscretion,' Darcy informed. 'Georgiana believes she is with child, Wickham's child,' he whispered, closing his eyes.

'Then it is good you are marrying under such circumstances,' instantly Fitzwilliam understood and drew Darcy into an alcove where they would not be overheard. He listened intently to the details without asking any questions. Robert's calculating mind found the links and could see no issue with his cousin's plan, accept Miss Bennet's acceptance of it.

'Please ensure Georgiana remains here and safe until I call to collect her,' Darcy felt impelled to warn. 'I fear for her welfare. My sister is not well and the strain is taking its toll. '

'My mother has noticed a difference since returning from Ramsgate,' observed Fitzwilliam. 'Georgiana is quieter, more withdrawn. I thought it because of her disappointment. Now it seems there have been other reasons.'

'I will return to Town for my wedding night then on to Pemberley,' Darcy informed. 'The ladies will have enough time to talk in the three days it will take us to journey to Derbyshire. It has not been a month since Ramsgate. I cannot wait another day to take a bride.'

'I wish you well cousin,' Fitzwilliam bowed. 'Do you intent to travel this night?'

'No, that would be foolish,' Darcy commented.

'Then stay here and depart after an early breakfast,' his cousin offered. Looking at the man, he seemed weary. 'Have you eaten at all today or bathed?'

'Neither,' Darcy confessed. 'I went to see Mr Bennet at day break and sort out the particulars. It has been a harrowing and trying day.'

'Then let me call my Valet, he will see to you,' the Colonel marshalled his servant. 'Take the room next to Georgiana's. I will tell mother and have a tray sent up. You must start for Longbourn at first light. I will complete whatever arrangements you need in town.'

'Thank you, Fitzwilliam,' Darcy felt overwhelmed. Sharing the load seemed to lift a weight from his shoulders. After giving his cousin the particulars, he stated, 'so Mr Binks will have to change the settlement significantly due to this new complication.'

'Why were you so severe on Miss Bennet's settlement?' Fitzwilliam asked.

'Arrogance, conceit, vanity,' Darcy struggled with the ideas, 'call it what you will. I felt slighted that a woman so far below my consequence could capture me and then charge me with not being a Gentleman although I offered marriage. Her accusations offended my sense of integrity. Mr Bennet agreed to only what is lawful to have the business concluded as fast as possible. Even Bingley, knowing what is right and fair seemed astonished. He did not think through his advice but I believe, with time, he will see what needs to be done. It is against his character to offend anyone.'

'You speak hardly a word to strangers, my friend,' The Colonel stated, looking troubled. 'This will have to change if you are to have any felicity in marriage. Miss Bennet must know what you think and how deeply you truly feel. You must make her do the same.'

'So speaks a man of experience,' Darcy glowered.

'You know my advice is sound, for how else will you come to know your wife?' he countered.

'I will write new directions for Mr Binks. Would you wait until the documents are ready and collect the special licence before riding to Netherfield. I will inform Mr Bingley of your expected arrival tomorrow evening. He is one of my oldest friends and can be relied upon to accommodate you,' Darcy's mind whirled. 'Will you stand up as my witness?'

'You choose me over Bingley,' the Colonel teased, trying to lighten the mood. 'I am pleased you regard me so highly.'

'I will not tell Bingley of the child in case we are all incorrect in our assumptions,' Darcy stated. 'You are Georgiana's guardian and must know the truth. I pray to God this is all some misunderstanding.'

'But you would rather no one else find out,' Fitzwilliam summarised, 'until it is a fact.'

'No harm will be done,' Darcy ground out between gritted teeth, 'if this all comes to nothing. If a child is the result, I will have a compromised wife only if it becomes known the babe is early. However the population of Meryton will assume I am the person who compromised her and hate me for it. Both Georgiana and Miss Bennet's reputations will weather this.'

'All will be well with the world according to Darcy,' The Colonel smiled. His humour did not reach his expressive eyes. 'Really, Cousin, you take too much on yourself. And what of Wickham? Is he to escape unscathed?'

'Let us pray he never finds out,' Darcy's mood turned thunderous just as it began to improve, 'for we both know what his is capable of and what he would demand. Let it be enough that he thinks Georgiana is Fallen and taken his revenge on me.'

So, Darcy found himself back on the road to Netherfield early the next morning. Mind awhirl the entire time, he urged his horse on to outdistance the recriminations swirling through his conscious. Frowning the entre way, his demeanour became increasingly sombre as the miles passed. By the time he reached Longbourn, few would approach him with the formidable expression on his face.


	5. Part Five - The Return

**AN** – To those purists out there, stay with me. I love literary twists and turns. All may not be as it seems. After all, this is about pride and prejudice. To those guests who I cannot respond personally, thank you for your reviews. You a have given me so much to think about. I feel overwhelmed by your responses.

* * *

><p>'Lizzy,' Mrs Bennet called the moment her second daughter left Octavius's library. Taking her arm, she quite forgot how headstrong and outspoken Elizabeth could be. 'Oh my dear girl, I knew you couldn't be so intelligent for nothing. What a way to get Mr Darcy's attention. A daughter soon to be married. I am so happy. Ten thousand a year, at least, Lady Lucas told me. What pin money you will have.'<p>

For her part, Miss Bennet's grimace expressed her incredulity and bewilderment at what passed between herself and Mr Darcy just this morning. Still reeling, Elizabeth slipped in to see her father after lunch, on the pretext of getting away from her mother's outpourings. Hoping his mind could be swayed, Lizzy discovered her father to be completely resolved. Standing firm, Octavius insisted she marry Mr Darcy as soon as maybe. He also reiterated the need for her to remove to London or Derbyshire until the talk died down for the sake of Jane. It allowed Mrs Bennet to lead Lizzy into the parlour without a word.

The effusions went on the entire afternoon in one form of another. If the conversation strayed, Mrs Bennet brought it back to Elizabeth's impending nuptials. Kitty and Lydia, soaking up every word, giggled with their mother's good humour. Mary attempted to add quotes from Fordyce sermons into the conversation where and whenever possible.

The eldest Bennet sister, her countenance serene, managed to affect disapproval at her Mothers inappropriate joy. Jane alone noticed her sister's pursed lips. Anger infused Lizzy's glare but it did not stop her mother's copious outpourings. The Elizabeth wished to be anywhere but stuck with her relations.

'Now Jane, you must go to Derbyshire and stay for some months after your sister is married, for Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy are old friends,' Mrs Bennet stated, beginning to plan for her other daughters. 'I am sure you will make something of it. Mr Bingley admired you at the Meryton Assembly. You will not have Lizzy's good fortune but you will be well settled.'

Blushing furiously, Jane rebuked, 'Mama! I do not know Mr Bingley.'

'Would you miss the chance to become better acquainted? You would not! He could not help but see your beauty. You would be so admired. Then, Lizzy,' Fanny turned her attention back to Elizabeth, 'you will invite Lydia and Kitty to town. You must hold parties and balls and introduce them to the best society. Make sure you only invite men of at least five thousand a year. Once you and Jane are married, I could not bear to see my Lydia or Kitty settled for less.'

Looking to the ceiling with utter misery, Lizzy's bright eyes dulled. Unable to take the outflow of joy from her mother, she finally made her excuses and departed. Jane followed a step or two behind.

'I beg you do not say it, Jane,' Lizzy hung her head in shame.

'Mama means well, Lizzy,' Jane couldn't help defend the ridiculous woman.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth covered her face with her hands. Anger wared with shame, repugnance with resolve, and abhorrence with affability. 'I am so confused. How has it come to this? I hoped to marry for love.'

'Think, Lizzy, what we know of Mr Darcy,' Jane offered.

'Proud, arrogant, better pleased with this own party than Meryton society,' Elizabeth stated, glancing up to her sister, the sadness of moments ago replaced by irritation and resentment.

'Honourable, respectable, gentlemanly,' Jane countered. 'Mr Darcy has done everything expected of him in the circumstance. You forget he does not know you or your character. Yet he approached father the very morning after the incident to put things to right. That speaks well of his integrity. He could just as well ride back to his estate and forget the whole matter.'

'I know,' Lizzy broke down once again. Her emotions travelled from one extreme to the other in a matter of seconds. She felt all at sea, tossed about on the waves of despair only to have hope thrown in her way. 'If we are to believe Fordyce, "loss of virtue in a woman is irretrievable, that one false step involves her in endless ruin". Oh Jane, either way I am to live a life of purgatory. I do not care for my own reputation, but if I refuse to marry Mr Darcy, the reputation of my sisters will be mortally wounded.'

'And if you do?' Jane enquired. A look of concern covered her angelic face.

'I shall be trapped in a marriage for the sake of propriety,' Elizabeth answered, morosely. 'We have daily proof of a partnership where either man or wife cannot love or respect each other. It is not what I wanted for myself, or you, Dearest Jane.'

'But you do not know Mr Darcy,' Jane lamented. 'Nor are you going to too if you continue to grieve over what has occurred. You must look to the future with hope.'

'Am I to just wipe the slate clean?' Incensed by the words, Lizzy allowed her glare to demand an answer from her sister.

'What is there to wipe clean,' Jane enquired softly. 'What do you know of Mr Darcy but he fulfils his obligations. Can you judge his character accurately on so short an acquaintance?'

'I believe,' Elizabeth picked up her spencer jacket and gloves, 'I need to be outdoors to think. I will consider what you say, Jane. For your sake, I will try to think kindly of Mr Darcy.'

'You must come to think well of Mr Darcy, for your own sake,' Jane said as she watched her sister leave. Saddened, she hoped Lizzy would sort out her conflicted emotions. Miss Bennet could not conceive of being in the same situation.

Upon returning to Longbourn, Elizabeth could not stand to be in the company of her mother or ridiculous younger sisters. Constantly speaking of her engaged daughter at the top of her voice, Lizzy did not wish to hear it. Meeting Jane in the foyer, they took to sitting in the small, rarely used front parlour until the dinner bell chimed. The evening meal became a trial. Even her father's humour failed to raise Elizabeth's spirits as she picked at her plate.

The next morning, in order to avoid more of the same, Elizabeth rose early. Unable to walk until the sun burnt the dew off the leaves, Lizzy took a book from her father's library and settled in the front room. Jane found her there.

'You cannot hide here forever, Lizzy,' the older woman cautioned, well aware her sister deliberately missed breakfast. Offering the cup and toast, Elizabeth took it without a word.

Rolling her eyes Elizabeth began to drink. Still in turmoil, she'd not slept well making her feel even more emotional than yesterday. The scene at the Meryton Assembly played out in her mind, each time with a different ending, none of which ended up in a patched marriage.

'Mr Darcy, Ma'am,' Hill curtseyed as she introduced the visitor. A look of worry passed over her face. The moment the gentleman stepped into the room, both Miss Bennet's could understand why.

Glancing at Jane, they'd sat in the room for more than two hours with very little in the way of conversation between them. Now a single look communicated Elizabeth's disquiet and Jane's worry. Unsure what caused the thunderous expression, neither wanted to speculate.

'Do no lose your temper, Lizzy,' cautioned the eldest Miss Bennet in a whisper.

'Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth offered, curtsying politely. Jane followed suit beside her sister. Drawing on her ability to rise to any occasion, Lizzy steadied herself for the coming confrontation. Trying for a neutral tone, she finally came up with, 'I had not expected you so soon, Sir.'

'I had not thought to return until tonight,' he stated in an unyielding tone. Dark eyes, almost black in their intensity bored into his betrothed.

'To what,' Elizabeth reacted in a voice filled with distain, 'do I owe the pleasure of your company so early in the day, Sir?'

When he paced the room looking ill at ease, Jane found a chair as far away from the pair as possible. Taking up her embroidery, she let her sister know she would offer moral support but not intrude. Jane also hoped to provide a calming influence.

'It is not yet ten in the morning,' Darcy replied, frowning and making his countenance even more unapproachable. 'I apologise for calling at this time. I have ridden directly from London.'

Confused, Lizzy decided to tease him a little. Giving him a sly glance, hope blossomed in her heart. 'Have you changed your mind, Sir and decided to rescind your offer?'

'I concluded the preparation for our wedding yesterday, Miss Bennet,' he returned harshly. 'My Cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam will bring the licence and settlement to Netherfield this evening. Be assured, our wedding will go ahead as soon as I can arrange it with the parson.'

'Will it indeed,' Lizzy tried for a teasing tone. It sounded argumentative as she wondered at the high handedness of this man who would soon be her husband. 'Am I to have any say in my own wedding day?'

'You must see that is impossible, Miss Bennet,' Darcy's ire peeked. 'Will you defy me at every turn once you are my wife?'

'Probably,' Elizabeth seethed, only to be undone by the ever so slight upturning of her betrothed's lips. _Is he amused at my defiance_, she wondered, in awe at the reaction.

_So_, he tried to keep the sudden amusement hidden, _she is not afraid of me or my temper. That is good, for Miss Bennet will need the fortitude to cope what is to come._

'I must speak with you,' Darcy's expression became aloof and detached once again. Glancing significantly at Jane's presence, he continued, 'on a matter of the utmost urgency.'

'Oh,' something in his eye caught her interest. Confused and intrigued, Lizzy couldn't help herself. If she had to spend the rest of her life with this man, she would need to be at least polite. That didn't mean she needed to make it easy for him. 'Perhaps you will join me for a turn around the garden? We are less likely to be disturbed there.'

Aiding the young woman into her Spencer Jacket, Elizabeth donned matching gloves. Holding out his elbow, Miss Bennet didn't quite know what to do. Engaged, she could accept the gesture but didn't want too. Suddenly the memory of his hand on her bare flesh and the pleasant sensations it generated infused her mind. Finally, with a wilful expression, she consented to placing her hand on his person to dispel the feeling. They proceeded outside in silence. Unsure how to break the increasingly hostile atmosphere, Elizabeth looked up at Mr Darcy, only to find him lost in thought.

The expression, one of deep sadness, gave Lizzy a moment of panic. Had this accident ruined his hopes of happiness with another? Had Mr Darcy been intent on courting a woman of his status, only to find himself compelled to marry her? Elizabeth cared more for her reputation than she'd come to realise. Until now she'd thought only of her own feelings. Dearest Jane thought of Mr Darcy and how this might affect him.

'What troubles you, Sir,' Elizabeth found the courage asked in the attempt to start conversation. Even so, he took so long to answer she thought he'd ignore the questions.

'I have a sister, Georgiana. She is not yet sixteen,' Darcy commented, distractedly. Looking off into the distance, he once again lapsed into silence. Finally stopping, Fitzwilliam faced the woman at his side. Using a tone filled with remorse, he stated, 'Miss Bennet, I hope tomorrow you will be my wife. As such you are entitled to know much of my business. In fact you will need to know.' Halting once again, an expression of grief encompassed his features. Darcy's next words came haltingly. 'I fear, I am not now, nor have I ever been of a social disposition. I do not get on with strangers, preferring to spend much of my time at Pemberley surrounded by close friends and family. I have not been in the habit of opening my actions to others, except my Cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, who my late father appointed as Georgiana's guardian along with myself.'

'Is your sister displeased,' Elizabeth didn't know what his conversation meant. It seemed disjointed and without a point.

'With me, yes,' Darcy commented with a strange intonation in his voice, 'and I suspect herself. But you are confused. I need to tell you of a young man, a Mr George Wickham, who is the son of a previous Steward.'

As the tail unfolded, Lizzy became uncomfortable. She needed to walk and so encouraged Mr Darcy to continue moving. Emotions overtook her as they approached the stone bench. Heaped on top of their compromise, she didn't know what to think. Begging to sit, she continued to listen in complete and utter astonishment.

'Are you sure,' Elizabeth couldn't help feeling concerned for Miss Darcy. If it were Lydia in the same situation, she would feel distraught. 'Could it not be a result of her nerves? It,' she tried to be polite and offer hope, 'is not unknown for a woman to be mistaken under such stress. Is it a fact that your sister behaved so, so incautiously?'

'I confess, do not know the complete story. I had hoped to consult with my Aunt before leaving this morning. I have relied on her for this part of Georgiana's education,' Darcy felt embarrassed to be talking in regard to women's business.

'I understand,' Lizzy coloured at his words. 'It must be hard,' she tried to see it form his point of view, 'bringing up a younger sister without your parents.'

'Miss Bennet, I see Georgiana almost as a daughter. I am more than ten years her senior and have acted as her guardian for five years. I do not believe you realise how far I will go to protect my sisters' reputation,' Fitzwilliam pleaded, a light in the back of his eyes asking her to understand his meaning.

'Oh Lord,' Elizabeth, shocked beyond words, stared up at her betrothed. It took several seconds for the cogs in her mind to begin turning once again. 'You cannot be asking me to, to take on such a responsibility?'

'In deed I am,' Darcy locked gazes, prepared for a fight. 'We have been forced into this arrangement. I do not intend to force you into the marriage bed. It goes against every instinct, against my character to use persuasion on a gentlewoman. This may prove the only way to secure an heir for Pemberley unless you wish to become my wife in deed as well as name.'

'Impossible,' Elizabeth, unable to sit still, stood abruptly and began to pace.

'Then it is settled,' Darcy sighed with relief.

'Nothing is settled, Mr Darcy,' Lizzy turned her glare on the man.

'Forgive me but I must speak plainly if we are to understand one another,' beginning to see the situation sliding away, Fitzwilliam became icy in his external demeanour. 'Should we develop a mutual respect and felicity after getting to know one another and you wish to bare me a son, he will take precedence over Georgiana's child.'

Elizabeth paced back and forth in front of the bench. How could he ask this of her? Was it not enough that Mr Darcy stole her reputation? Now he expected her to obey his decision to protect his sister's standing by further degrading hers. Beyond fury, Lizzy stopped suddenly.

'On one condition,' pursed lips turned white with rage didn't bode well for their future.

'Name it,' Darcy looked shocked. Until this minute, he'd believe his uncle's words. Now it appeared she may have played him. What would this woman he barely knew ask for in return for his sister's reputation?

'Longbourn is entailed on my Cousin, Mr Collins,' Elizabeth explained crossly. She could see his expression. At that moment Lizzy hated and felt for him at the same time. He could not know what she would ask. Yet how dare he think she would consider his wealth and status as bargaining chips. The reputation, the very life of a girl not yet out in society hung in the balance and she held the power to stop it though her own compromising situation. 'In the event of my Mother's death, you will leave my dowry of one thousand pounds to be shared equally among my sister to further their chances of marriage and add an equal amount of five thousand to be shared. In the case of my Father's death, you will support my family, or those who are not married.'

'This,' astounded, he gaped at her, 'is all you ask? Nothing for yourself?'

'I find myself happiest, Mr Darcy,' she managed a solemn tone, 'when surrounded by my family, even when they drive me to distraction. In this we seem to be much alike. If Lydia, my fifteen year old sister were in the same position, I only hope I could affect such an outcome. It proves you care for your sister, deeply and will never allow any harm to come to her no matter what her folly. My reputation is already ruined. I can only hope, as your wife, you will treat me with such devotion and respect.'

'Thank you Miss Bennet. I am honoured by your consideration,' Darcy offered his arm, feeling they had said enough. His appreciation of the young lady's morals and character had increased monumentally. 'Let me escort you back.'


	6. Part Six - Confessions

**AN** – Not that it impacts this story (big hint of things to come) but entails arose out of Primogeniture. They ensured land stayed within a single family's possession generation after generation. The terms of the entail depended on the initial will detailing the inheritance. So, Mr Bennet might have been the third son of a third son, or the husband of the first daughter. Yes the property could have been entailed on the female line but would become the property of the husband on marriage (think Anne De Burge who most probably owned Rosing's on the death of her father but couldn't inherit until she turned twenty one or married. Then the estate would become the property of her spouse. It also explains Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam's interest and yearly tour if they administered the land on her behalf. Not to mention Lady Catherine's determination to have Darcy for a son).

In short entail ensured the property couldn't be sold or divided. For instance if the first son were a drunkard, gambler or profligate and inherited, he would only be entitled to the rents from tenants and profits from the land. The rest would be passed on in its entirety. The only way to break such an entail required the heir, of legal age and current owner to agree to break the entail. I can't see Mr Bennet and Mr Collins ever coming to terms on something like this for Longbourn.

Mr Darcy, on the other hand, most probably held Pemberley freehold. This means he could will it to any or all of his children as he saw fit in a single parcel or as several lots. So, if, in this story Georgiana is pregnant and had a son, Darcy could then will his property to his second "legitimate" child. I am lead to believe, on the death of Queen Elizabeth I, the crown passed over the direct successor (more because of their Catholic beliefs than right to rule England, but that's another story). I'm sure Mr Darcy could give Pemberley to the child of his loins, this being the case. For a deeper understanding, I googled English regency entail and got an article published in easy to understand language.

Clear as mud? I didn't realise a story would require so much research. Oh and a Stay is the regency word for a corset like garment worn over a shift but under a petticoat and dress. Who would have thought the bra is so old! Now, on with the show!

* * *

><p>'Mr Darcy,' Mrs Bennet managed to make the greeting sound like the most joyous event of the new century. Elizabeth cringed at the sound. She'd hoped her betrothed would leave her at the front door after their turn around the garden. Instead the man followed her into the house. Of course her mother had not missed his arrival and awaited the opportunity to ensnare the gentleman. 'I did not know you had come. Why did you not tell me, Lizzy? Call Hill, we must have tea.'<p>

'I must apologise and refuse, Madam,' Darcy bowed, an inflexible expression making his dark orbs appear like cold, hard obsidian. 'Miss Bennet and I had much to discuss upon my return from London. I must consult with Mr Bennet on urgent business. Would you be so kind as to show me to him?'

Tittering, Fanny led the man to Octavius's library still effusive in her praises. Elizabeth took the opportunity to escape. Jane watched her sister from her vantage point before the window. Waiting, she had many questions to ask. The expressions she'd witnessed on Lizzy's face worried her greatly.

'When are you to marry?' Jane asked, still ensconced in the small parlour. Sitting together so they would not be overheard even if someone entered the room, the sisters hoped for a quarter of an hour's peace before Mrs Bennet came looking for them.

'Tomorrow, if it can be arranged,' Elizabeth answered shortly, still seething and yet outwardly calm.

While the conversation went better than she'd hoped or imagined, what he asked of her only now began to sink in. _I should be furious with him for even suggesting it_, Lizzy told herself. _I am furious, with the situation. Yet to have a brother willing to go to such lengths to protect the reputation of his sister, it is beyond belief. Mr Darcy must be very devoted to her which speaks well of his character. I would do as much for Jane._

_Yet he should be angry at Georgiana. Propriety would insist she marry Mr Wickham, but if half of what Mr Darcy accused him of is true,_ a shiver ran the length of her spine, _I understand the need to protect a young girl from such a monster. I would not have a child of fifteen in my place, forced to marry for propriety sake. I see Mr Darcy's logic but fail to understand his flagrant disregard for decency in this matter. He is a hypocrite and what can he mean, allowing me to choose if we share a marriage bed and produce an heir for his estate? I am all astonishment. The man is a complete conundrum._

'What are you thinking, Lizzy,' Jane wondered, her deep brown eyes assessing the emotions rapidly crossing Elizabeth's face.

'You are too good,' smiled the younger sister, attempting to tease. Jane knew her ploy only too well and continued to stare with a gentle yet demanding gaze. It always worked to loosen Elizabeth's tongue. 'Your advice, to consider what I know of Mr Darcy's character was well timed, which only goes to show your good judgment in all things. I am disposed not to like him at all. Yet I have nothing more than standing in a hallway by a rotten door to accuse him of.'

'Be serious,' Jane demanded, slightly angered by Lizzy blatant disregard for her situation.

'But I am,' Elizabeth felt affronted at the placid reprimand. 'Oh if only the lace on my stay had not broken!'

'What do you mean,' Jane enquired, shocked.

'At the Meryton Assembly, I wore my oldest stay because it is so comfortable and gives my figure the best advantage, especially in my white gown. While I danced with Mr John Lucas, it came undone. Sara warned me one of the laces needed replacing as she tightened the corset,' Lizzy explained.

'That is why you retreated to the lady's room so suddenly?' Jane questioned.

'I found I could not fix the problem without your help,' Elizabeth coloured slightly at the confession. 'I went to search the ballroom for you and did not notice Mr Darcy in the rush.'

'Oh Lizzy,' Jane cried, feeling mortified for her sister. 'You were so worried it caused you to tumble into Mr Darcy's arms. It is not your fault.'

'But it is, Jane,' Elizabeth returned. 'The board in the front popped out, tearing my gown. Without my stay tightened, I had little hope of retaining my dignity. Mr Darcy,' looking down at her fingers currently trying to strangle each other, 'I truly believe he meant to,' shaking her hands before her chest, she attempted to indicate the area his hand covered, 'protect my reputation, not harm it. Do you not see, I am solely to blame!'

'You cannot blame yourself,' Jane consoled, 'for an accident.'

'Mr Darcy goes to speak with the Parson after presenting the settlement to our father,' Elizabeth continued in a steady tone as though she had not heard her sister. 'He will call back and tell Papa the exact hour before riding on to Netherfield. We will go to London and then to Pemberley, where I will stay for some time. I believe Mr Darcy has little intention of leaving his estate in the near future.'

'How can you be so,' lost for words, Jane shrugged, 'calm?'

'If I do not do this,' Elizabeth took her sister's hands between her own, 'then I place you all in mortal danger. It is not my fault or Mr Darcy's that a rotten door had not been replaced. I have been exposed in a way I cannot recover from, through my own vanity. I have come to terms with the error of my ways. Mr Darcy seems to be a proud but honourable man. He could have walked away, Jane, leaving us ruined but he has not. For that alone, my future husband must have my gratitude and respect.'

_If you knew the rest, I am sure you would feel as I do_, Lizzy fumed quietly_. I have so much to conceal from my family and society. Yet Mr Darcy is taking even more of a risk with my reputation and Georgiana's than they know. If I expose his plan, she will have to marry but so will I or ruin both our families. I cannot change what must be. I hope his sister is naively mistaken for I can only imagine what my friends and relations will think if I return home with a babe so soon after my marriage._

'But is it enough Lizzy,' Jane asked, returning her attention to the discussion. 'You will live with him for an entire lifetime.'

'It will have to be,' she answered with a sad smile. 'At least it is a better beginning than I thought. Yesterday, I hated the very sight of Mr Darcy. Today I find my feelings are less intense. Perhaps in a week or a month, I will find enough redeeming qualities to like him. Think, Jane,' Elizabeth coxed, 'Mr Darcy must be experiencing the same emotions. He is marrying a woman of whose character his is uncertain, as you pointed out not an hour ago. I have little in the way of fortune or connections to recommend me as a wife to such a great man. I could well have been just like so many other women, out to secure a rich husband through any means necessary. Mr Darcy knows enough of my personality to believe me incapable of that.'

'I do not know how you can jest at such a time,' Jane offered a sad smile.

'If I do not, then I will most certainly cry,' Lizzy stated, holding back her tears, for herself, her family, Miss Darcy and, yes even Mr Darcy. 'We are all poorer for this transaction,' she whispered internally.

'Jane, Lizzy,' Mrs Bennet chose that moment to search out her daughters, 'where are you.'

'Here, Mama,' Lizzy called, rolling her eyes for Jane to see.

'Coming, Mama,' Miss Bennet spoke at the same time.

'We will get no peace,' Elizabeth commented under her breath so only her sister heard, 'until we retire tonight.'

'Close your mind to our mother's words,' Jane offered, 'and smile politely.'

That is exactly what Elizabeth attempted to do. At four in the afternoon, Mr Darcy returned with Mr Bingley and his Cousin. The men spent half an hour closeted in the library, except Mr Bingley who braved the company of the ladies in the main parlour. His presence took some of the shine off Elizabeth's impending marriage as Mrs Bennet attempted to force an attachment between Jane and their visitor. Clearly he liked Miss Bennet. Watching the interaction amused Lizzy and gave her a moment away from her thoughts.

'It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Bennet,' Colonel Fitzwilliam offered. After attending his cousin, they'd been escorted to the parlour, awaiting the dinner chimes. Choosing the seat beside Elizabeth, Richard hoped to know her better. 'My cousin has spoken of you.'

'I am sure Mr Darcy can have little to say,' she tormented the good natured man with a mischievous smile. Lizzy like him immediately with is broad grin and happy, engaging manners.

'Enough that I am intrigued,' the Colonel returned warmly, amused by her laughing eyes. 'My cousin has requested I inform you of my part in his affairs. I am also your future sister's guardian and know all Darcy's business in relation to that matter.'

'I see,' shrewd brown eyes assessed the man before her. 'You can attest to all his assertions.'

'Sadly, I can, Miss Bennet,' he stated, retuning her frank gaze with one of his own. 'Darcy is my friend as well as relation. We are the same age and visited with one another as boys. I spent many a summer in Derbyshire. I think you will find Pemberley peaceful and serene, and come to love it as we all have. My cousin becomes more himself within the walls of his home. Your future husband speaks not a word in unfamiliar company, as I'm sure you will soon discover.'

'Will you be visiting often?' Elizabeth asked, frowning at this information. _Perhaps it explains much of Mr Darcy's behaviour_. She would have to wait until the party dissolved to think on it_._

'As often as I am allowed. The army is a harsh mistress, Miss Bennet,' he grinned, 'but my Cousin has issued an open invitation, for which I am heartily grateful.'

'I believe your company,' Lizzy gave her first genuine smile in two days, 'will be appreciated, Colonel, for we may not be hosting visitors for some months.'

'Time will tell, Miss Bennet,' he grinned back.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Next chapter will be up soon.<p> 


	7. Part Seven - The Wedding

Between the gracious manners of Mr Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam, dinner turned into a pleasant affair. The gentlemen laughed and joked their way through the meal. Mrs Bennet out did herself as the courses continued for over two hours in the hope of keeping the potential suitors at her table. She used every trick in the book and a few that weren't to ensure Mr Bingley admired Jane. Mr Darcy, as his cousin attested, said little unless addressed directly. Yet his eyes watched every single person, assessing their deportment and conduct.

'Your sisters will be at the wedding tomorrow, Mr Bingley?' Mrs Bennet tried a new way of introducing the subject as the meal wound down. So far the each of the men managed to redirect the topic when she attempted to turn it to the events of tomorrow.

'I believe so,' Charles looked to Darcy with concern.

While his opinion of Miss Elizabeth Bennet improved greatly, he still worried for his friend and this sudden marriage. Mr Bingley did not know enough of the young woman to chance a guess at weather they would eventually find happiness, but he hoped they would. Elizabeth did not miss the meaningful glance. For his part, Mr Darcy continued to eat mechanically, as though he'd not heard. Yet the slight staining of his cheeks made Lizzy wonder if the friendship between her betrothed and Mr Bingley had intended to be closer.

'Women live for such diversions,' Mr Bennet stated with an amused expression trying to find ridicule in the situation.

Every time Mr Bennet attempted to make sport of his neighbour, Mr Darcy grimaced. Elizabeth could tell he held her father accountable for the behaviour of her younger sisters and mother. Each tried to outdo the others in vulgarity and lack of restraint. While it embarrassed both Jane and Lizzy, Mr Darcy's obvious disdain enraged her.

When the men joined the ladies in the parlour after dinner, Darcy chose to stand like a marble sentinel beside Elizabeth's chair. A curious look encompassed her face, wondering what he could mean by the action. Watching the woman, Fitzwilliam merely stared back. Finally Lizzy felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and forced her eyes away. Mr Bennet noticed the entire exchange. Waiting until he caught his daughters gaze, he smiled encouragingly, imploring his daughter to make an effort to engage her betrothed.

'How do you take your tea, Mr Darcy?' Lizzy asked, unable to find anything else to start a conversation.

'Black with lemon,' he replied, accepting a cup.

Their fingers brushed and he felt the sizzle of attraction. An attraction he did not want to feel. By no means innocent, Darcy thought of the unintended moment they'd shared in the Meryton ballroom. Embarrassed at the time, he'd come to terms with his physical response to the woman fast becoming a fascination to him. Then again this morning, Elizabeth's small, delicate hand resting in the crook of his arm felt perfect. He had not missed the moment of surprise as she also discovered a spark of interest. It steadied him enough to get through the speech about his sister and how he intended to solve the issue.

_Perhaps there is hope for us yet_, Darcy concluded, still watching his intended and her fine eyes which stared at him quizzically.

'Lizzy,' Jane interrupted the moment. A blush crept up her cheeks as she realised what she had done. Mr Darcy turned his glare on her, and Miss Bennet found herself tongue tied.

'I propose we hold a ball at Netherfield,' Mr Bingley stated into the lengthening silence, 'to introduce myself and sisters to the neighbourhood.'

'A ball,' Lydia enthused, 'Oh how I love a ball!'

'That is very gracious of you,' Mrs Bennet joined in the effusions.

The ladies discussed when it should be and how many families to invite. Mr Bingley listened with wrapt devotion, taking the attention away from his friend. When the tea service ended, Colonel Fitzwilliam suggested they retire for the evening as tomorrow would be a long day. Soon after the maids removed the tea tray and Mr Darcy seemed a little less severe. Waiting for the carriage, the entire party gathered in the front hall.

'Until tomorrow, Miss Bennet,' Darcy indicated she should offer her hand. Taking it between his, dark eyes attempted to communicate something with the woman. For her part, Lizzy looked on him with confusion.

'Until tomorrow, Mr Darcy,' she responded, not understanding the man or his effect on her at all.

And so, the next day, dressed in her best gown, Mr Bennet led his daughter down the aisle of Longbourn Parish. Pale from a second night without sleep, Elizabeth allowed the events to unfold around her. She made all the right noises at the right time. Mrs Bennet lamented the lack of time for a new gown or proper planning as they left the church. The sun light glinting off the gold ring on her fourth finger caught Lizzy's eye. Shocked, she inhaled a sharp breath. For the first time, she truly understood her predicament. The same hand rested on the elbow of her husband.

'I am tied to this man forever,' she lamented silently on the walk back to Longborun, 'and he to me. Nothing can part us from this day forward.'

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy hoped the wedding breakfast would fly by and soon they would be on the road to London. It was not to be. Her mother had not stopped talking since leaving the church and it started a headache which dulled Lizzy's spirits. The appearance of Miss Caroline Bingley hanging off her new husband's every word amused Lizzy at first, especially with his increasingly thunderous expression. For his part Mr Darcy seemed unable to detach himself from the determined woman. Then she heard the whispers and innuendo.

'So I have assumed correctly and this is the woman Mr Darcy was to marry,' Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, not perceiving any great feeling between them. 'She maybe my superior in wealth and connections, but I am a gentleman's daughter while Miss Bingley dowry comes from trade. She has attempted to increase her standing by marriage to a man of respectability.'

Elizabeth noticed the woman at the Meryton Assembly. They had not been formally introduced. Caroline's manner impressed Lizzy with her distain, selfishness and superiority over others, the antithesis of her affable brother. In this respect Miss Bingley matched her husband well. Elizabeth Darcy did not like her at all. Without realisation, the green eyed monster had arrived. Having never had occasion to feel it before, Lizzy did not recognise it.

'Mr Darcy, for better or worse, is my husband,' Lizzy frowned at the thought. It seemed unpleasant yet thrilling at the same time. Still she had to do something about this situation. Propriety demanded it. 'I have to start my marriage as I mean to go on. Mr Darcy will not philander with every woman of his acquaintance while I am in the room.'

Apart from her immediate family, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Bingley's party, only Charlotte Lucas attended the church service and breakfast. Standing in the shadows for a few moments longer to gather her courage, Lizzy approached her husband silently. Slipping a hand into his elbow, Mr Darcy looked down at her with surprise. Allowing a shy smile to encompass her lips, Elizabeth recalled Colonel Fitzwilliam's words last night.

'Would you do me the honour of introducing us, Mr Darcy,' Lizzy asked, a twinkle of enjoyment in her brown orbs at his discomfort.

'Certainly, Miss Caroline Bingley, may I present my Wife, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy,' all the arrogance and conceit fell away, giving Lizzy a glimpse of the man hidden behind the severe facade. Too soon it disappeared.

'They would not have done well together,' Lizzy's mind commented as she continued to watch the interactions. Once again Caroline attempted to take over the conversation and Elizabeth let her. 'They are too much alike and yet I believe my husband to be the morally superior.'

The remainder of the breakfast dragged on. Finally Mr Darcy escorted his new wife to the carriage. Mr Bingley loaned his best equipage for the journey to London. Well wishes all around, the driver moved the horses off.

'What,' Lizzy asked when they'd sat in stony silence for over half an hour, 'am I to call you Sir?' The question came out more sharply than intended. After their interactions last evening and again this morning, Elizabeth had hoped they would start to converse more easily when alone.

Staring at her with a quelling gaze, Mr Darcy finally responded, 'my Christian name is Fitzwilliam. Georgiana calls me Fitz although I dislike the shortening. You may do the same if you wish.'

Allowing an eyebrow to raise, Elizabeth remained quiet. Darcy continued to glare with a haughty demeanour. They fell back into an uncomfortable silence which increased Lizzy's headache and resulting bad mood. Determined to remain speechless until her husband uttered a sensible word, the miles passed endlessly.

Once again taking her hand, Mr Darcy handed his wife out of the carriage in London. For him at least, the sizzle of attraction flared. Elizabeth's countenance appeared hostile but he ignored it and tucked her hand into his elbow. Introducing her to the staff, they hurried inside.

'Would you like a tour, Mrs Darcy?' asked the housekeeper.

'Thank you,' Lizzy nodded. Finally standing after a stifling three hour carriage ride, she needed to work off some of her agitation.

Mrs Asheton, directed the new mistress to the formal rooms first. Hands firmly behind her back, Elizabeth became awed of her new status. Understanding Mr Darcy to be wealthy and seeing his home proved just how far she had risen in society. The tour ended in her bedchamber.

'Mr Darcy has requested a private dinner in the sitting room between your bedchambers,' she offered, opening the internal door to the well-appointed, intimate parlour. 'We have not hired a new ladies maid, Mrs Darcy. I will send Myra to help you. She has unpacked your travelling trunk. I understand you are bound for Pemberley tomorrow morning and your things have been sent on ahead.'

'Thank you, yes, but I shall cope for one night without a maid,' Lizzy stated. A sudden blush rose on her cheeks as she realised the impression she gave. She may as well have shouted _I want to be a lone with my husband to undress me!_ 'By the time we return to London, I am sure Mr Darcy will have appointed a personal maid.'

'Very well Mrs Darcy,' the woman retreated trying to hide a smirk. 'I will have a tea tray sent up while you refresh yourself from the journey.'

Mr Darcy did not show up in time to share a pot of tea. Nor did he partake of the evening meal with his new wife who ate alone in the stylish parlour between their rooms. Finally retreating to her bed, Lizzy found a nightdress and prepared for a long lonely evening. She had been in this house six hours and seen not a glimpse of her husband.

'So this is how it is to be,' she speculated before falling into an exhausted but restless sleep.

Darcy sat in his study, wondering how he would make it through the next eight months. Each time he touched his wife, even with a gloved hand, the physical need of her increased. A single glance from her sparkling, mischievous eyes and he came undone. So far Elizabeth matched him in intelligence and seemed to understand his unsocial disposition. He could have kissed her for rescuing him from Caroline Bingley this morning.

He would not be able lay with his wife even if she wanted too, until they knew if Georgiana's assumptions were correct. Nor would Darcy be able to visit his club and the diversions it allowed for men seeking companionship. As a married man such behaviour would be insupportable, even if others enjoyed the distraction. It left him with very few options to relieve his frustrations.

'I pray Georgiana is mistaken, for my own sanity,' Darcy looked into his untouched glass of port to the fire beyond. 'Then perhaps I can convince Mrs Darcy into the marriage bed. I know Elizabeth feels the attraction, perhaps not as strongly but I can work on that.'


	8. Part Eight - Pemberley Bound

**AN** – you wanted angry, headstrong Lizzy and temperamental, proud Darcy, well its coming. I think they have been polite enough, or perhaps tentative and unsure would be a better description, leading up to their wedding. I think it's about time reality set in! The "Huntsford" moment is about to set in!

A quick note about the time line. Obviously it's changed from the book. I'm assuming the Ramsgate incident occurred in late summer, say the end of July. Darcy came to Netherfield with Bingley in early July to make an offer and returned with his party in mid-August after closing with his attorney. Thus Mr Darcy and Elizabeth are married in the third week of August.

* * *

><p>'Mrs Darcy,' Myra's hesitant voice called from her dressing room door.<p>

'Come in,' Lizzy opened her eyes slowly, surprised to see the early morning sun streaming through the open curtains. A delighted smile graced her lips until she realised the night before had not been some horrid nightmare.

'Mr Darcy requests your presence in one hour. The Earl of Matlock and his wife are to host a breakfast in honour of your marriage,' the young woman curtsied as she delivered her message in a sweet voice with a happy grin. 'Then you are to attempt to travel most of the way to Pemberley today.'

'Very well,' Elizabeth couldn't help the note displeasure entering her voice. Noticing the time, they would have to make an early start with a journey of more than one hundred miles. It meant she would likely spend well over ten hours trapped in her husband's coach with Mr and Miss Darcy. 'Whatever Mr Darcy wants,' Lizzy continued spitefully under her breath, 'I gather the good gentleman gets.'

'Oh no Mrs Darcy,' shocked and looking stricken, Myra almost cried at the cutting words. 'Mr Darcy is a very fair and honourable master who respects his tenants and servants. It is true he likes thing to be just so, but there is always a good reason. I'm sure you will forget the tiresome journey when you see Pemberley.'

Modifying her expression for the sake of the maid, Lizzy smiled. 'It seems I have not woken well this morning.'

'Perhaps,' Myra looked at the bed with its tangled sheets, 'you did not get enough sleep last night, Mrs Darcy, after the excitement of your wedding.'

Razing an eyebrow, Lizzy let the girl help her with a morning toilet and imagine what she liked from the bed linens she'd tortured in despair. Keeping her thoughts internalise, Elizabeth had to wonder at this report on Mr Darcy's character. Combined with his silence while in company he did not know, it spoke of a man uncomfortable in unfamiliar surroundings.

_How can a man of sense and education, who has lived in the world be ill qualified to recommend himself to strangers_, Elizabeth wondered, becoming even more confused.

This thought continued to haunt her as she descended the stairs at the appointed hour. Mr Darcy stood in the foyer, pacing. Hearing his wife's foot falls, he stopped and glared at the vision. Unable to speak with the intense but unreadable expression on his face, she took his outstretched arm. All too soon Lizzy found herself seated beside her husband in the carriage, confused at the feelings his presence evoked.

'I believe,' Elizabeth finally conquered her disquiet and found the courage to speak, 'we must have a little conversation, Mr Darcy.' When the man continued to stare, Lizzy sighed. 'A very little will do. You could say Good Morning Mrs Darcy, to which I could answer and then we may say as little as possible to each other for the rest of the day.'

'Do you seek to gratify your own feelings, or satisfy mine?' he replied in a cutting tone.

'Both I imagine,' Lizzy rolled her eyes in exasperation. However now she'd made the attempt, Mrs Darcy felt appeased. She would not have to attempt it again anytime soon.

'I apologise for my behaviour, Elizabeth,' Darcy tilted his head ever so slightly. A frown replaced the severe countenance. 'I find myself in ill humour this morning after very little sleep. I have not faced my sister since learning of her disgrace.' Exhaling audibly, Fitzwilliam turned his attention to the view outside the window. A frown encompassed his features. 'We are to share a carriage until reaching Pemberley on the morrow. I wish you and Georgiana to be acquainted as sisters but fail to see how this can occur with the issues existing between us.'

Falling into a strained silence, Lizzy considered her feelings in regard to the situation surrounding Miss Darcy. Three days ago, she stood in her bedchamber at Longbourn, anticipating the monthly ball at the Meryton Assembly Rooms. Since that night, events spiralled out of control. Closing her eyes tightly, Elizabeth's mind began to consider meeting Mr Darcy's relatives. What would they think of her, an unconnected, poor country girl who'd compromised their relation? She prepared for the worst.

'My I present The Earl of Matlock and his wife, they are my Uncle and Aunt,' Darcy spoke in a tone filled with pride and tinged with humour.

He'd ensured they arrived to his relations London house at exactly nine in the morning as requested to show off his new bride. Engaged to stay one hour, they would consume breakfast then begin the first leg of the journey to Pemberley. On his arm, Elizabeth curtsied, somewhat overwhelmed by the company. She had not expected Mr Darcy to be so highly connected. Then again, she'd had little time to discuss his plans for today let alone the family tree.

'Please allow me to introduce my Wife, Mrs Darcy,' he finished in a slightly mocking tone with a smirk playing about his lips.

'How do you do,' Susan Fitzwilliam noticed the stiff body language emanating off the young woman and her nephews mood. Glaring at Darcy, she wondered what he had done, or more likely, not done to deserve such a reaction.

'I am very well, thank you,' Elizabeth found her ire in an attempt to quell her insecurities.

_He could have told me of this meeting yesterday as we travelled from Longbourn, or even this morning. Why did he choose to keep the elevated rank of his relations to himself? Is Mr Darcy trying to make me feel inferior to him in every possible way? Well I will not have it. My courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me. My husband will learn the metal of the woman he has married before this day is out. As will his sister, if I truly am to save her reputation._

'You are my niece now. Please call me Aunt Susan,' offered the older woman. She could see the fury building in Mrs Darcy's brown orbs. Trying to keep the peace, Lady Fitzwilliam infused her expression with polite interest.

'My family call me Lizzy,' she stated with a very tight smile.

'Well,' Lady Fitzwilliam choose an alternative name based on Darcy's cringe at the shortening, 'I believe you husband is determined to have you called Elizabeth from his stern demeanour. I'm sure you know enough of his temper to give way to him in this. I suggest you pick your battles with the Fitzwilliam men, Lizzy. I only argue with my husband when I intend to win and the battle is important to me.'

'And so far,' The Earl jested, 'Susan's won every round.'

Not quite sure what to say, Lizzy smiled politely. Her expression demonstrated her unease. Glancing sideways at her husband the exchanged didn't alter his demeanour. If anything, his muscles tightened further.

'Come,' Susan linked arms, glaring at her nephew to let the young lady go, and started for the breakfast room. 'Allow me introduce you to your new sister, Miss Darcy and my daughters. They have been most eager to meet the woman able to secure their cousin. We never though he would condescend to marry.' Lady Fitzwilliam added the last in a jovial tone, hoping to lighten Elizabeth's mood and place her at ease.

Feeling on safer ground, Lizzy asked, 'how many daughters do you have?'

'Three,' Susan smiled, drawing a timid smile from Elizabeth. 'The eldest is still at home while the younger two are married. They have made themselves available to meet you this morning. Ah, here is my eldest, Miss Amelia Fitzwilliam.'

'Mrs Darcy,' woman on the edge of becoming an old maid curtseyed, 'I am pleased to meet you. My brother returned yesterday to give us the glad tidings of your wedding. Richard speaks very highly of you.'

'Where is Georgiana?' asked Lady Fitzwilliam with a slight frown when she'd finished introducing her daughters.

'Our cousin will be down shortly,' Mrs Lucy Radcliff offered, a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. 'I believe she wanted to ensure her trunks had been packed for the journey to Pemberley.'

Thunderous, Darcy excused himself. His steps quick and long bespoke his displeasure. The rest of the party looked at one another with shock. Elizabeth watched the events unfolding around her and came to a startling realisation. These people must know how she'd managed to compromise Mr Darcy into marriage. Paling, she wondered if they also knew about the possible condition of Miss Darcy.

'Do not be alarmed,' The Earl of Matlock came to her rescue, giving his wife a quelling glance. He understood more went on than either is son or nephew stated. 'Richard, please see if your cousins require assistance. The rest of us will start breakfast. It is a long way to Pemberley, especially if you intend to make the journey in two days or less.'

Finding her voice, Lizzy wished to dispel the lingering atmosphere by asking, 'can you tell me of Derbyshire, Sir. I have never been so far north.'

'You are going to love your new home, Mrs Darcy,' the youngest daughter, Lady Emily Pembroke enthused. 'My husband's estate is situated in Staffordshire. We have often been invited to stay with our cousin. I love the grounds almost as much as Deswood Manor. I hope we will be close neighbours and you will stay with us often.'

_That_, Lizzy sighed internally, _did the trick. Everyone is talking of safe subjects. The conversation now flows around me. How will that change when Miss Darcy enters._

'Elizabeth,' Darcy's hard voice cut through the happy chatter as he re-entered the room. Standing, she came to join him. The young girl on his arm looked terrified. 'Please allow me to introduce you to my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy.'

'Miss Darcy,' Elizabeth suddenly felt a wave of pity for the woman. Pale, she clung to her brother as if a life line. Thin, her collar bones protruded above her gown. Yet Mr Darcy seemed displeased with her. His eyes once again turned to obsidian while his demeanour let no one in doubt of his anger.

Sensing the under currents, Lacy Fitzwilliam frowned. 'Come and sit. It will not be long before you depart. Now I hope you will eat a good breakfast, for it will be an arduous journey north.'

Elizabeth observed her new family. Miss Darcy, unable to look her brother in the eye, continued to cling as thought her life depended on it and pick at the food on her plate. Mr Darcy's expression became more and more unreadable. Richard tried to tease both from their silence without success. Finally, ten O'clock arrived as did their carriage. Unsure if she should feel relief to be parted from the Fitzwilliam family or terrified at the prospect of being whisked away, Lizzy bid her host goodbye and climbed into the Barouche Box. Georgiana continued to monopolise her brother's arm, forcing him to sit beside her.

'Are we to continue to be such a merry party,' Lizzy asked in a voice filled with sarcasm. A quarter of an hour had passed, along with the best houses in London. Still no one spoke. The atmosphere had become stifling within the carriage.

Georgiana cringed, not having uttered more than three syllables to Elizabeth since meeting her. Even then, she answered the introduction as succinctly as possible. Glancing up at her brother, Miss Darcy waited for his response.

'Is there something you wished to say?' Fitzwilliam glared across the space at his wife.

'Would I be allowed?' Lizzy fired back, more displeasure in her tone than she would have liked.

'You believe me devoid of every courtesy?' Darcy returned the question with one of his own. Ill tempered by last night's reflections on his inability to have his wife, followed by Georgiana's timid behaviour this morning brought his ire to boiling point.

'I have never desired your good opinion, Mr Darcy. From the very moment of our acquaintance, your manners impressed me with fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others. Forgive me if I believe I need to ask your permission,' Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, her mouth pursed and her hands stilled in her lap. 'So far there has been little felicity or respect in our marriage. I had hoped for a husband willing to at least follow the conventions of society.'

'Such as,' Darcy demanded, wondering what his wife would say.

'Should I have to tell you, then you are no gentleman, Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth delivered the rebuke.

Gasping, Georgiana looked between her brother and new sister. 'Please stop,' she sobbed. 'Please stop fighting. I can't stand it. This is all my fault.'

'Yes,' Darcy whispered, closing his eyes and making every appearance of asking the Good Lord for deliverance, 'but we must hold our tempters and find a way through for the sake of us all.'


	9. Part Nine - Game Playing

**AN – **JBB – Thank you for the correction to Mrs/Lady Radcliff. I meant to google titles before publishing but real life is leaving me time poor. Also I believe it should have used the husband's Christian name. So Elizabeth would be introduced as Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy.

I haven't responded personally to any reviews because I'm not happy with my last chapter. Please read on to find out why. JBB, I know exactly where you're coming from with your comments in relation to Mr Darcy and the very sudden changes in situation and tempter. After I published it, I went to bed and almost pulled the chapter. I had a hard time writing to fit in with the rest of the story and am most displeased with the delivery of the relevant plot points. On top of that, I'm having issues getting Georgiana's true nature across given the very unique circumstances. I believe it has blocked the flow of the story. However your review has given me the ability to finally move forward. I hope this chapter resolves some of the ire against Darcy. It's not in my original scrip so think of it as an added extra!

* * *

><p>Let us visit Darcy's very confused mind.<p>

_Wed less than twenty four hours and already I'm allowing my resentful temper to hurt the person I love the most. While my sister needs to feel the enormity of her ill-conceived actions, Georgiana requires my love and support to get through this time in her life. She is all the family I have left and is terrified of the future. How I wish for the wisdom of either my Mother or Father at this point. We have lost so much and I am making a mess of her education and entry into society._

_Richard warned me to seek out the advice of his mother in relation to Georgiana when my father first passed. If only I had spoken to Aunt Susan, or allowed Georgiana to be brought up with her Fitzwilliam cousins instead of trying to do it all. Cousin Lucy came out last year. She is only three years older than my sister and happily situated with her new husband. My Uncle warned me to leave the education of young ladies to those best suited to the endeavour. What made me think I could do better when I have had to use every spare moment to take over the management of Pemberley and Rosing's? I do not have the time to devote to a young woman's education. I should have sent Georgiana to live at Matlock House long ago._

_I do not even want to consider Mr Wickham's part in all of this. I who knew what he is capable of should have seen this coming. His want of propriety at Cambridge forced his dismissal and brought naught but shame. At Pemberley we protected the youngest maids from his presence. I know he prefers innocent women not yet out in society. Women he can talk into his schemes because they do not have the experience in life to know better. It is my fault Wickham had the opportunity to prey on Georgiana. I can never forgive myself for not taking him to task for his actions before this occurred and for allowing my sister out of my sight._

_Now I must ask Georgiana to respect my wife when they do not know each other. Yet how can she begin to see Elizabeth in any positive light when I am confused by the woman and hardly treat her with the esteem she deserves. No matter if I like it, Elizabeth has become our salvation from ruination and disgrace. One touch and she sends me up in flames. I had not expected the attraction. I gave my word and will not break it. Elizabeth must choose when or if we are to lie together in the marriage bed. To do less would indeed be ungentlemanly. Her words just now sting because there is some truth in them. Never has a lady stood up to my temper before. She refuses to give way to me and that is refreshing but irritating at the same time. I must learn to hold my temper and allow the lady her opinions._

_Surely Georgiana must see the sacrifice Elizabeth is making on her behalf. We are in this predicament through no fault of our own. It is only because of the compromise at Meryton that I am able to save my sister from a loveless, patch up marriage. Yet I am asking Elizabeth, the woman who is my wife, to take on that burden in order to ensure Georgiana's reputation remains unsullied. I am the worst kind of hypocrite. How my wife must despise me. She cannot despise me more than I despise myself at this very moment. I deserved her censure. If Georgiana will not give Elizabeth her due, then she also deserves my wife's censure. In this, Elizabeth has the wining hand. So far her behaviour has been more acceptable than my own. I cannot fault it._

_My cousin warned me I must learn to share my emotions if I am to have any felicity in this enforced marriage. I may give the appearance of being unfeeling, arrogant and above reproach. I learnt long ago to hide my feelings and yet I feel things even more than most. Only my pride keeps me from allowing those feelings to show._ Darcy glanced at his wife and then his sister while the internal speech forced his features into a more severe facade.

A shocked expression appeared on Elizabeth's face. Darcy wondered if she thought he'd meant his last comment for her. In deed he did not. It had been aimed at himself. A glance at his sister, her features pale, he could not make out her countenance at all. She seemed to swing from one emotion to another in the space of seconds. _One moment she clings to my arm, the next she fights me. Georgiana pleads not to be left alone, then, with the following breath, berates Elizabeth or myself in a petulant manner. I am so confused. I believe I do not know how to solve this. How can I when I am not settled in my own mind?_

Closing her eyes as the silence lengthened, Elizabeth took a fortifying breath. She'd noticed her new husband grow steadily more unapproachable. She needed to calm her mind and gain some prospective. The hurt her harsh words caused only increased the hostile atmosphere. Two days ago her dearest Jane warned Lizzy not to lose her temper. Earlier the same day Elizabeth stated she had little to reproach Mr Darcy with. She'd come into this marriage understanding Georgiana's troubles.

_Now I have to deal with the reality. If any sense it to be made from this_, Elizabeth drew her shattered mind and heart together, _then it is I who must do it. Mr Darcy, Fitzwilliam, I must remember to call him Fitzwilliam is so stern, yet I can see he is at a loss. If you look closely, beneath that haughty expression is an intelligent, assessing man. He is attempting to find a way out which will suit everyone. I believe Mr Darcy takes his responsibilities very seriously. How Miss Darcy, no Georgiana, must be feeling at this moment in time. I imagine they are both as unhappy as I am. For better or worse, and this most definitely feels like worse, they are my family. I cannot continue to live in such a hostile environment. It must stop for us to go forward. _

'Miss Darcy,' Lizzy turned her gaze on the girl. Softening her voice, she spoke barely above a whisper. 'Georgiana, if we are to go forward, we must speak plainly to each other. What has occurred will affect our future. We choose if that affect is to be good or bad.'

'I could not bear to face you,' Georgiana looked up for a moment with tear stained eyes, 'to see your scorn because my brother told you.'

'It is too your brother's credit that he offered me the truth, as hard at it was to hear,' Lizzy stated. 'Honesty can only enhance one's character.'

A quick glance at her husband revealed a quizzical expression at her words. Darcy once again underestimated the woman he called wife. Elizabeth used her wit and keen intelligence to lure his sister out. Much to his amazement, Georgiana responded.

'Fitz is too good and kind,' Georgiana replied sadly, 'especially to me. I do not deserve it.'

'You are lucky to have such a brother,' Lizzy managed a watery smile. 'I have only four sisters. If my youngest, who is not yet sixteen were in the same situation we now find our family, I would hope her reputation could be salvaged.'

'You think me worthless,' Georgiana cried, once again feeling the woman to be against her.

'I think a man almost twice your age, with the history so closely aligned with Pemberley should have more respect for you and your family,' lips pursed in anger at Mr Wickham's abominable behaviour, Lizzy couldn't keep the resentment from her tone. 'Such a man, who has lived in the world, would understand the unstable emotions of a girl barely out of the school room. Kitty and Lydia have fallen in and out of love often this last year. Jane and I are able to mollify their exuberance.'

'You think me only infatuated?' the idea obviously had not crossed Georgiana's mind. In her despondency and keeping such a secret, the young girl's emotions had ridden over any good sense.

'I believe you thought yourself to be in love,' Lizzy answered carefully. 'A man could use such emotion for their own purpose. You understand a fortune of many thousand pounds is an incentive.'

'You believe him only interested in my inheritance?' Once again an expression of horror mixed with astonishment. Unable to talk to anyone, Georgiana's sister in law offered an alternative she had not considered until this moment in time. 'I cannot believe it.'

'Handsome young men,' Elizabeth offered, 'must have something to live on as well as the plain. While it is pleasing to be flattered and admired, it needs to be for you and not your situation in life. I am sure your brother has had his share of female admires only after his wealth and connections.'

Blushing furiously, Georgiana nodded and glanced to Fitzwilliam. She'd seen that look before. He desperately wanted to say something but knew not how.

'Miss Bingley,' Georgiana blurted only to be interrupted by her brother clearing his throat.

'Was to be your sister,' Lizzy couldn't help adding the barb.

'In deed not,' Darcy stated decidedly. He needed to stop this right now. 'When did you come to that conclusion, Madam? You met the lady for the first time at our wedding.'

'I overheard,' Elizabeth trailed off at the intense glare she received. 'It seems I have been misled. I thought there may have been an understanding between you.'

'Let me be very clear,' Darcy once again took on a formidable façade. Elizabeth began to understand his reserved nature through the exchange. He used this haughty expression to cover his insecurities. 'I never sought Miss Bingley's attentions. I am married to you, Mrs Darcy, and have every intention of honouring my wedding vows. I will do my duty to my family and my heritage.'

'Fitzwilliam,' Georgiana glanced between her brother and his wife, 'you are intimidating Elizabeth. Oh,' she placed a hand over her mouth, 'may I call you Elizabeth.'

'We are sister's now, Georgiana,' Lizzy managed to feel relieved as she allowed a slight smile to cure her lips. 'I hope, in time, we will become friends as well.'

'I am so ashamed,' the young girl cried once again, covering her face with delicate hands. 'I was so afraid you would hate me, I said some truly horrible thing to my brother this morning. It put him in a foul mood. I am responsible for your fight. Fitz is right, I am an ungrateful child when all you are trying to do is save my reputation.'

'No,' Lizzy, at a loss, reached out. Taking a wrist in each hand, she pulled gently. Against the richly upholstered seat, Miss Darcy appeared small and frail. Finally she pried the hands from the child's face. 'You are merely misguided. How could you or your brother know how I would react? We do not know each other. Only time will remedy that, and an effort on our part to come to know each other better. It will not be an easy path, but that which comes easily is never worth having.'

'But you must regret joining our family,' once again Georgiana dissolved into heart wrenching sobs. Forcing herself back into the corner, she cringed. 'I have behaved abominably.'

'What is done,' Darcy attempted to sooth sending Elizabeth a look of pure panic and thanks at the same time, 'cannot be undone, Georgiana.'

'Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth's expression asked what she could do. The confusion in his glance stated he did not know. Waiting until the current storm subsided, Lizzy offered, 'I think we should play a little game.'

'A game?' questioned the man with a puzzled expression.

'Miss Darcy, Georgiana, dry your eyes and come sit with me. We are going to pretend this is a stage coach,' Lizzy began to explain.

At that Darcy once again cleared his throat. It earned him a quelling look for Elizabeth. Deciding to honour his earlier thoughts on giving the woman her head, he waited and watched. But not before adding in a dry voice, 'I have never been in a stage coach that is so well appointed or with so few passengers.'

'Then it is time to use your imagination, Sir, for I wager you have never ridden stage in your life,' Lizzy found herself returning his easy teasing. It earned her a slight smile from Georgiana. 'Now, we are to be three strangers. It would be improper for a young lady, traveling alone to be seated by a gentleman, so come sit by me,' Elizabeth patted the seat beside her.

'How does one start a conversation with complete strangers,' Mr Darcy asked, a little uneasy about the entire project yet understanding his wife's intention.

'Where are you destine, Sir,' Lizzy asked, trying for a jovial tone. When her husband simply stared at her in amazement, she continued, 'I am bound for a Derbyshire. I have never been before but have been told it is very beautiful by my Aunt.'

'Forgive my impertinence,' Georgiana played along shyly, glad for the distraction from her thoughts, 'but has your Aunt visited the county?'

'She grew up in the town of Lampton,' Lizzy offered.

'But that is not five miles from my home,' Darcy offered, astounded at the connection. Finally understanding the reason for the game, he stated, 'forgive me. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley.'

'I would very much like to curtsey,' indicating the rocking coach, Lizzy added, 'Mrs Elizabeth Darcy. I wonder if you know of my husband since we share a last name? I go to join him.'

'Oh,' Georgiana finally understood she needed to enter the conversation, 'what a coincidence, I to carry the name Darcy also. Miss Georgiana Darcy. Perhaps we are related and have not discovered the connection yet.'

'I do believe,' Darcy added, a very slight smile finally covering his lips, 'we have several days travel in which to uncover any connections. Tell me, do either of you young ladies sing? It would offer a distraction on our long journey.'

* * *

><p>And so I hope a better understanding will begin for the Darcy family. Please let me know if I've managed to pull myself out of the plot hole a dug. As you can guess, this is just the beginning. I'm sure Darcy and Lizzy will butt heads again before long and Georgiana's troubles are very far from over. But it is a start.<p> 


	10. Part Ten - Arriving to Pemberley

'Stop the coach,' Darcy called after tapping on the roof to get his drivers attention.

Two days on the road and he couldn't wait to arrive home. At times the hot August sun made the interior of his closed carriage unbearable. Better sprung for long trips than the barouche-landau used in and around Pemberley, Darcy wished he had the convertible carriage for this last part of the journey. It would make the sight much more spectacular for his long suffering wife.

Elizabeth's happy disposition and witty repartee brought relief from the never ending journey. Darcy needed to make the approach special after her continuous effort at felicity between them. In spite of a horse throwing a shoe forcing an unscheduled stop and adding a day, Elizabeth had not ceased in her attempts to make them a merry party. For the most part, she had succeeded and Darcy hoped a friendship would result between his wife and sister.

'Mrs Darcy,' Fitzwilliam said, opening the door and trying to hide a burgeoning smile. Climbing out, he sighed with relief at the welcome breeze. Offering his hand, Elizabeth came to the window only to see a road surrounded by trees. 'I beg you accompany me for this last part of our journey on foot.'

'You must,' Georgiana became enthusiastic, all but pushing Elizabeth into her brother's arms. 'May I join you?'

'Elizabeth?' Darcy deferred to his wife. He would give her the opportunity to make up her mind. In the future she would spend part of her time overseeing Georgiana's education. The choice to include his sister must come from Elizabeth.

'I would be honoured,' Lizzy sounded confused as she glared between the siblings. Obviously they had a surprise and wished to share it. The identical look of excitement on their faces caused her stomach to turn.

Offering both arms, Georgiana took one and Elizabeth the other. 'You must not say a word,' Darcy warned, 'until we clear this grove. Then I would very much like your opinion.'

Forcing a slight smile to her lips, Lizzy's anticipation and uncertainty increased with every step. What could they possibly want to show her this close to her new home? As with the last few days, she straightened her back and took a deep breath. Once again her courage came to her rescue. However even it failed on seeing Pemberley for the first time. She could not even gasp as all breath left her lungs.

'How do you like your new home, Mrs Darcy,' Fitzwilliam asked in her ear. The breath created a shiver which he noted travelled the length of her spine. Instantly, Darcy's body reacted. Just how he continued to watch his wife's face for her reaction, he would never be able to tell.

With the last two days he'd begun to admire the woman at his side in more than a carnal way. Tenacious, inventive, well mannered, Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy had not put a foot wrong after their initial argument. Even then, Darcy understood her ire and what caused the outburst. He had behaved very badly in the attempt to force a relationship between them all.

_I have learnt_, he openly admired the beauty before him and at his side, _to give this woman her head. Like a fine horse, she is well bread, has spirit and is worth a small fortune. She will be admired by many others. I am glad we are to stay at Pemberley for an extended period so that I may have her to myself and discover what else my Wife has to offer. Our meeting may not have been ideal, but even in that, perhaps the good Lord watched over us both. I believe, in time we may be happy together._

'I don't think I have ever seen a house so well situated,' Lizzy looked up at him with astonishment as she finally found her voice. 'I confess, so far I like Pemberley very much.' Stopping, Elizabeth swallowed hard. Something in his look, something she'd noticed several times over the last two days made her shiver. 'I think there are few who would not.'

'You are to be mistress of this house, Elizabeth,' Darcy stated in a horse whisper, desperately holding on to his sanity and libido. 'In spite of our beginning, I wish you to be happy here or in my London house.'

'How could I not be,' Lizzy offered in a teasing tone, still unable to take her eyes from the vista before her. She'd noted Mr Darcy responded well to her light jests, sometime with the barest hint of a smile on his lips. 'The woods alone will keep me busy the entire summer as I explore the paths.'

'If that is your wish,' Darcy responded, appreciating her teasing. It allowed him to respond in a similar vein and feel just a little closer to the woman. 'I will have good walker added to the list of requirement for your ladies maid.'

'Oh no, Fitzwilliam,' Lizzy couldn't help blushing, 'I would much rather walk alone to enjoy the serenity in quite solitude.'

'You will not,' he retaliated, a hard tone entering his words. 'As my wife and mistress of Pemberley, you will be attended at all times.'

'It is not safe,' Georgiana, almost forgotten by the couple added in a low tone. She could see another argument brewing by the stubborn looks. For all the peace her new sister extruded, there were times her brother took her words too seriously. 'I can see you are not use to such extravagance, Elizabeth, but it is important. You travel in the highest circles now and some things must change for you.' Using the comment, she changed the direction of the conversation. Both Elizabeth and Darcy sighed with relief. 'Brother, you did not have time to order new clothes for my sister while in London. You must find a way to furnish your wife a wardrobe.'

'We will not be leaving Pemberley for some time,' Darcy once again retreated behind his stoic façade. 'You may take Elizabeth to the modesty in Lampton and have appropriate gowns made. I will give permission for them to send to town for materials. Next time we are in London, I'm sure you will both want to shop for a new wardrobe. Now let us continue to walk for I cannot wait to be home. I'm sure Mrs Reynold's has hot water and refreshments waiting.'

Still holding on to her husband's arm, Lizzy's expression at his high handedness did not lessen. On seeing Pemberley she understood her change in situation. However, there would be some restrictions she'd fight. At this moment in time, Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy placed those worries to the back of her mind and concentrated on the house she would now call home.


	11. Part Eleven - A New Life Begins

**AN –** Sorry about the very short last chapter. I thought this would be finished in another two or three parts. However the plot bunnies are running wild. I believe it may be a little longer than initially intended. Also a warning, there may be some dialogue inconsistent with Regency manners and propriety ahead. This is entirely due to plot development.

On a more serious note, I am well aware of my deficiencies in spelling and grammar. If you're going to offer a correction, which I am very happy to except, please do so in a positive light. Not all of us have English as a first language or brain's dedicated to learning language easily. Put simply I do not see my mistakes until they are pointed out to me which is why I am always conscious of errors and am more than happy for people to PM or review with corrections. In cases such as this, use of a dictionary is more of a hindrance than a help if you can't spell in the first instance. I do intend to go back at some point in time and change the errors. I really am grateful for all the corrections.

* * *

><p>'May I introduce you to my wife, Mrs Darcy,' Fitzwilliam announced to Mrs Reynolds, the elderly housekeeper and principle female servant.<p>

Watching the married couple and Miss Darcy walk the last half mile, she wondered at the relationship between her "boy" and his new wife. It certainly appeared Fitzwilliam held some attraction for the woman by the way he continued to look at her. Mrs Reynolds couldn't detect any particular affection from the young lady which intrigued her.

_I always thought_, Harriet smiled, _when you fell in love it would be sudden and not of your choosing. I have despaired of you meeting a lady who would overcome your sense of honour and ridged ideals. You have become a very serious, tedious young man, Fitzwilliam, not that I can blame you given the loss of your parents and heavy responsibilities. I have to admit at being shocked at how you acquired a wife. Still it is done and I can only hope the good Lord has seen fit to grace us with a Mistress who has a sense of humour and quick intelligence. She will need both to handle you! _

'Welcome to your new home, Mrs Darcy,' Harriet curtsied.

'Thank you, Mrs Reynolds,' Lizzy smiled a little overwhelmed.

'Please allow me to announce your staff,' she indicated the line of eager faces.

Attempting to keep the grimace off her face, Lizzy noted the complement of servants lined up to greet the returning Master and his new wife. One of the out riders had gone on a head to announce the party as they admired the view of Pemberley from the approach road. Obviously Mr Darcy prepared his house for the new Mistress by sending a letter, or more likely an express with the timing of their marriage.

_Do they know of the suddenness of our wedding, the need of it? Or has my Husband been away long enough for them to believe this to be arranged in the usual manner?_ Glancing at Fitzwilliam, his expression gave nothing away, yet he appeared content enough. _He acts as though nothing out of the ordinary has occurred. Well, Mr Darcy, I can rise to the occasion as I have been doing since the day I met you._

The housekeeper knew her duty well. From the look of the tiny, older woman, she had been with the Darcy's for many years. Softness surrounded her face as she looked on Fitzwilliam and Georgiana. _Mrs Reynolds considers my husband and sister as her own_, Elizabeth realised, holding back a gasp. Observing her husband, a curious expression encompassed her face. He looked ecstatic to see the old retainer. _How is it so, a servant behaving as a mother should? Why does Mr Darcy, Fitzwilliam, I must remember to call him Fitzwilliam in my mind, allow such familiarity? He has been without a mother for many years. How long has Mrs Reynolds held her position here? It is obvious he holds the woman in very high esteem._

'This is not all,' he lent down and whispered into her ear, trying to place her at ease. Becoming a favourite pastime, he watched Elizabeth's unconscious reaction to his breath on her neck. This time goose bumps appeared at his effort proving his wife affected by his actions. 'These are only the major footmen and maids you will have need of in your first week at Pemberley. The rest will wait until you are more familiar with your role as Mistress.'

'Oh,' she placed a hand over her heart, surprised. Lizzy understood Pemberley to be a much larger estate than she'd imagined. _And my husband has been thrust into the control of such a great responsibility upon the sudden and unexpected death of his father at two and twenty. I begin to see why he is attached to the housekeeper and why he often appears in such a severe attitude. It could not have been easy, losing both parents, forced to rear his sister and take on all this while nursing an aching heart. _

While she might have an active intelligence, even Mrs Darcy couldn't keep all the names straight in her head on this first meeting. Many servants were known by their first names as entire families worked for the estate. It bespoke good management and fair treatment. While not completely at odds with what she knew of her husband's character, it added yet another positive aspect.

'Mary Peterson,' Fitzwilliam offered of the maid.

'You are increasing,' Lizzy blurted out. Shocked a woman would be allowed to continue work, she immediately turned red. 'I apologise,' Elizabeth expressed her regret at the outburst.

'Mary is married to my Valet, Mr Peterson,' Darcy stated with a slight edge of disdain to his voice and a frown on his lips. 'At Pemberley,' he explained patiently when Elizabeth sent him a quelling glance, 'we allow anyone who wishes to work until their confinement to do so. Mary may return to work once her child is weaned.'

'What is your position' Lizzy asked the woman. Remembering her aunt's most recent child, the last months of her pregnancy had been awkward to say the least. Even with a nanny, coping with her two older children and running a house had been exhausting work.

'I am a parlour maid, Mrs Darcy,' Mary stated with a curtsy. Hoping the new mistress would allow her to stay.

'Will this be your first child, Mary,' Lizzy asked, now curious.

'No, Ma'am, my third,' Mary commented understanding the confusion.

'Mary's parents have retired from active service at Pemberley,' Darcy cut in wanting to explain the unusual circumstances practiced on his estate. 'They have been granted the use of a cottage close to the main house. Little Nicholas and George live with their grandparents and can often be seen around Pemberley in the company of other children belonging to the house staff. I believe a great writer once stated it takes a community to raise a child.'

Nodding in understanding, this development further increased her opinion of Fitzwilliam Darcy. _No wonder entire generations are eager to become employed at my new home. These servants are well cared for. I must discover how the tenant's perceive the Master. It will be a telling testament to my husband's character. Perhaps I have married a worthy man after all. I begin to see him in a prudential light._

'Mrs Reynolds,' Elizabeth turned to the older woman, 'is this the easiest position we have in the house.'

'Yes,' a sparkle of amusement entered Harriet's elderly eyes. Pleased the new mistress didn't miss much, she held hope Pemberley would be in good hands.

'Do we have a maid for guests?' Lizzy asked with a frown. Understanding they would not be entertaining any time soon, it would be a very easy position for a woman in Mary's condition. If her new sister continued to miss her courses and a child would result, Mary's condition might be a godsend.

'Not currently,' Mrs Reynolds liked this woman even better if her mind travelled a similar path to the one she'd hoped to discuss with her master.

'If you are able,' Elizabeth addressed the astounded maid, 'and Mrs Reynolds agrees I believe the situation will suit you better until the time you must leave for your labours.'

'Thank you, Ma'am,' Mary coloured with embarrassment to be so singled out.

'With your permission, Mrs Reynolds, perhaps Mary may be allowed to help Elena until we fill the position of my ladies maid,' Lizzy suggested, glancing to her husband. Nodding in agreement, Darcy smiled at her. Astonished, this expression changed his features completely. Elizabeth's breath caught and her heart began to beat rapidly. _How have I not seen how handsome my husband is_, she wondered.

'I too thank you,' Darcy whispered in her ear as they entered the house proper. Once again noting her reaction to his zephyr like breath across her ear, Fitzwilliam smiled. His wife appeared more affected by his attentions on each occasion he offered them. 'Would you like time to refresh before meeting in the music room for tea?' he stated loudly so Mrs Reynolds and Georgiana would hear.

'Please,' his sister, almost wilting under the formality stated. 'If you don't mind, I would like to retire until dinner.'

'Elizabeth?' Darcy questioned.

Not sure what to expect, Elizabeth decided to speak her mind. 'I know it is not proper, Sir. Would you do me the honour of showing me the main rooms so I may get the lay out of the house straight in my mind? Then I would very much like to bath and refresh before dinner.'

'As you wish,' Darcy sounded astounded but continued to hold her hand at his elbow. 'Mrs Reynolds, please see to Georgiana's comfort. We will be down in time for evening meal.'

'I will have tea sent to the master's suite when you call for it,' Harriet curtseyed, 'and ensure the water is waiting for you at the end of your tour. Will I be able to serve dinner at six?'

Deferring to his wife, Elizabeth agreed. 'Which way, Fitzwilliam,' she prompted once they were alone in the entry hall.

Indicating a direction, he commented, 'thank you for solving the issue with Mary.'

'I have my own reasons for keeping her close,' Elizabeth stated, watching from under her lashes as she explained. 'I wish to question her about her increasing so I might be of assistance to Georgiana. Perhaps one day, I too may need the advice.'

'I see,' Darcy allowed his eyebrow to rise, appreciating his wife's reasons. It gave him hope Elizabeth looked on their relationship with a degree of positive regard.

The next hour became a wonder. Not only did her husband show her the principal rooms, he gave a short history for each and explained any special pieces. Several held sentimental value as well as great worth. Fitzwilliam hinted she could make changes if she wished.

'But the rooms are perfect,' Elizabeth stated at the end of her tour, her eyes round as sauces. 'You mother had exquisite taste. I wish I could have met her.'

'You know my sister,' Darcy started with a frown but finished with a sad smile, 'so you have met my mother. My father always found interacting with Georgiana difficult because of the remarkable resemblance.'

'I am eager to see the rest of the house tomorrow,' Lizzy said after a small, awkward silence. 'Perhaps you will be able to accompany me then?'

'You do not wish for Mrs Reynolds to attend you?' Darcy asked surprised. 'I am sure you will have a lot to discuss with the housekeeper. Mrs Reynolds has been acting as the Mistress for many years now. Her knowledge of Pemberley is astounding.'

'How long as Mrs Reynolds been the housekeeper?' Lizzy asked, given this opening.

'Three and twenty years,' Darcy smiled slightly at the remembrance. 'Both Mr and Mrs Reynolds came to us from a smaller estate when the new master brought his own staff. Mr Reynolds passed last winter. She is almost ready to retire.'

'When?' Elizabeth's face fell and she stopped dead on the staircase. A single meeting with the woman and this news struck fear into her heart.

'Not until you are ready to accept her replacement,' he actually chuckled at her look of horror. 'Come, I will take you to your rooms. Mrs Reynolds is very particular. She will have your bath ready and be waiting to serve tea. Besides, Mrs Euston the under housekeeper has been in training for nearly ten years. Mrs Reynolds gave me her word, she would not retire until I selected a bride and the new mistress is well established.'

'Then,' Lizzy allowed a shy smile, 'there is time to speak with the housekeeper later in the day. I hope you will grant me your presence tomorrow.'

Stopping in the upstairs hall, he asked, 'why?' with an expression of complete confusion.

'I rather enjoy the person you have become,' Lizzy looked at him from under her lashes, 'when we are alone in your house. I must speak frankly, Sir. You present quite a different character in your own home. Your Cousin Richard warned me this would occur and I find myself delighted by the comfortable, easy man I have married. You improve on closer acquaintance.'

'I am glad you think so,' Darcy frowned, understanding his wife attempted to sketch his character under the most trying of circumstance. 'Elizabeth,' he stopped her before a room on the family level. 'My parents, although matched in wealth and consequence, loved each other very much. Pemberley was once filled with light and laughter. The atmosphere of a family home died with my Mother. My father removed from the main bedchamber upon her death. I fear you will not appreciate my esteemed Mother's choices for the master suite.'

'Oh,' Lizzy felt a fission of fear run the length of her spine.

'For now, this will be your chamber,' Darcy opened the door. It took the intelligent woman at his side seconds to understand his meaning as she walked through the rooms.

'Where do you sleep?' she asked, glancing at the rarely used furniture.

'In the room I have inhabited since leaving the nursery,' Fitzwilliam stated, that severe attitude once again taking up residence on his face.

'Oh, no you don't,' Lizzy turned on her husband, hands on hips openly displaying her displeasure. 'You will not retreat into your shell, Fitzwilliam! You will not use that look on me. Two days stuck in a carriage with you and finally I understand that expression. You are the Master of Pemberley and I am the Mistress. We are wed and will share this chamber. Honour, your sister's reputation demands it. How will it look to the servants if you return to your childhood bed each night? Who will believe a child will be mine if we are not seen to consummate our marriage?'

'Elizabeth,' frowning deeply, Darcy ran a hand through his locks in agitation. 'My parents shared a bed from the day of their marriage until my mother's death. Where will I sleep? Before you suggest what I believe is in your expression,' he watched her lips drain of all colour at the pressure she applied in the effort to stop an angry reply, 'I promised not to consummate our marriage unless you wish it. I cannot keep that promise if we are to sleep in the same bed.' Seeing the colour drain from the rest of her face as she understood his meaning, Fitzwilliam stated boldly, 'I want you, Elizabeth. I have from almost our first meeting. It is the reason I did not join you for dinner on our wedding night. I would have thrown aside my word and tempted you in every possible way. You must see that we cannot be tempted until it is certain if Georgiana is with child.'

'I,' shaking at the sudden revelations, Elizabeth found a chair and collapsed into it. 'I had not thought of that.' Taking in a sharp breath, she calmed her nerves. 'There must be a way,' Lizzy implored, nervously looking to the massive bed taking up a greater part of the room.

Thinking hard, she considered the five rooms making up the masters suite. Two dressing rooms, one on either side of the main bed chamber for the master and mistress, neither big enough for a bed. Next door a sitting room with a magnificent view of the lake and winding road through the grove of trees marking the entry to Pemberley. The room beyond must have been the mistress's chamber at one point in time. It held a collection of odd furniture and looked as though it had not been used in many years.

'I will have the old nursery cleared,' Darcy read the expressions passing across Elizabeth's face, 'and replaced with the furniture from my bed chamber tomorrow.'

About to protest, Lizzy noticed the grim expression on his face. Fitzwilliam Darcy hated these rooms. To him they bespoke the loss of his parents and the massive responsibility that followed. Yet he would do what must be done for the sake of propriety and honour. In this, she came to the sudden realisation, they were very much alike.

'I am sorry,' Elizabeth apologised, not entirely sure why.


	12. Part Twelve - Making a Home

**AN – **In regard to the Master's apartment, there are five rooms. Lady Anne Darcy had them remodel with a single bed chamber disregarding the fashion of the time. Both the Master and Mistress's dressing rooms are attached to the bedroom. Next door is the private parlour or sitting room. On the other side of the parlour is the room which would have been the Mistress's bedchamber at one time. At some point Lady Anne turned it into a "nursery". It has remained unused for many years but is the room Darcy refers to in the last chapter. The layout and his dislike of using the apartment will become important in a few more chapters if those plot bunnies don't strike again.

I hope that's a clear as mud!

* * *

><p>'I am sorry,' Elizabeth apologised, not entirely sure why. Playing with the cross at her throat, she stood and walked over to the window. The beautiful vista beyond lost to her contemplations. <em>Over all this, I am Mistress. How will I ever live up to the task? Pemberley might be a great estate with forward thinking but it is encompassed in a pervasive sadness. How am I to cope with a husband who wants to share my bed, a sister who is compromised and possibility with child, the spectre of Lady Anne in every room but especially in my private chamber? I will have to redecorate this apartment and soon if we are to find any comfort in it. My husband can barely stand to be in this room. I can only imagine how many memories must be assaulting him at this very moment in time.<em>

'Do not be uneasy,' Darcy frowned, watching the uncertainty roll off his wife in waves. He felt inadequate to the task of soothing whatever troubled her mind when he felt apprehensive. 'I knew the day would come when I must wed. On that day it would become impossible for me to continue hiding in my childhood room. I would have to face the memories and take my esteemed father's place completely.'

A heavy sigh escaped his tight control. It forced Elizabeth to turn and study his expression. Once again he'd retreated behind a stoic façade as he attempted to sort out his thoughts.

'We have known each other less than a sevennight,' Lizzy commented. 'It is not long enough to completely understand your character, Fitzwilliam, nor you mine.'

'Yes,' he agreed, 'but we have commenced on this journey. It is a good beginning after our initial meeting, thanks to your insightful words on the road to Pemberley. I have not thanked you for your ingenious way of making Georgianna trust you. I see now she needs more than I could ever give her. She needs female companionship.'

'And what of you?' Elizabeth asked with a scowl. 'What of your needs? So far I see a man willing to accept responsibility for is sister, his new wife due only to a compromising incident, his servants and tenants. Who takes care of your needs?'

The look he sent the woman turned her cheeks bright red and her head back to the vista outside the window. He did not need to say_, I hope one day soon it will be you, my wife, who sooths my needs. _Fitzwilliam Darcy's expression said it for him.

'Would you like your tea now,' Darcy suddenly changed the subject and began pacing, 'or should I call your maid?'

'I will bath and change out of my traveling clothes,' Lizzy didn't face him. Yet she felt aware of the man pulling the cord to summon her personal servants. He waited until both Mary and Elena entered. Explaining what she needed, Darcy requested tea be served in the Master's parlour in half an hour. Then he fled the room.

'Peterson,' Fitzwilliam called for his valet on entering his chamber. 'Please lay out the blue coat and call for water. I would like you to ensure the old nursery in the Master's suite is cleared out while we dine this evening. Is there any hope of moving my furniture?'

'Sir,' Peterson seemed at a loss, 'Mrs Reynolds and I, we considered cleaning, but then we left...' Distressed he finally found the words, 'we hoped your marriage might contain the same felicity as your parents.'

'Yes,' Darcy sighed, 'I also hoped to have a marriage like my parents. However both you and Mrs Reynolds know the truth and I hope to keep it that way. While I arbore the thought of such a deception to the household and in general, there is reason to hope. I must give my wife to time to come to terms with the very great changes in her circumstances. This has come as somewhat of a shock to her. As Mrs Darcy pointed out to me, we have not known each other very long but our start is very promising.'

'Even under the best of circumstances,' Peterson offered wisely as he helped undress his master and slip into a robe, 'it takes time and effort to accept such great changed. Marriage is a large adjustment even when carefully planned. I will leave you now. Mrs Reynolds must be informed of the arrangements that are needed. What furniture would you moved, sir?'

'All of it,' he stated, 'and as quickly as possible.'

Sinking into the warm water, Darcy felt instantly soothed. He hated staying at inns on the road to Pemberley. It had been the major reason for attempting to travel from London in one day. Here, at his ancestral home, Fitzwilliam could relax and allow the socially acceptable façade to fall away.

_Elizabeth has noticed_, his mind turned to his wife of only three days. _I had not expected her to take over her role as Mistress quite so soon. Yet she is the daughter of a Gentleman and has been raised in the same sphere. Pemberley differs from Longbourn only in size. Her responsibilities will remain the same. I believe she will cope very well with her new station._

_It seems she will not bow completely to my moods and demands. While it infuriates, it is charming at the same time. I do not believe I have ever known a woman to stand up to me or disagree. My wife most certainly is not afraid of me or my temper. I have seen her ire and directed at me. In many ways we are very much alike. I am looking forward to knowing Elizabeth better._

'Pray, tell me,' Lizzy requested once they sat to enjoy their tea, 'what is your usual routine?'

'I take breakfast with my sister,' Darcy watched her with hooded eyes. After is revelation while bathing, he wanted to know everything about his new wife. 'I spend the better part of the day on estate business or my investments. There are times I need to travel to London for a week or more. Georgiana and I eat in the dining room and retire to either the music room or library. We live a simple life while in the country.'

'Will I be taking you from anything important tomorrow?' Elizabeth asked, a slight grimace playing about her lips.

'I am afraid,' Darcy couldn't help the smile covering his face, 'I have been away from Pemberley since April. I left for my annual review of my Aunt Catherine's holdings in Kent. I had business in London before aiding Mr Bingley in his purchase of Netherfield. During the settlement process, I joined Georgiana at Ramsgate. I gave my word to help my friend join the land owing gentry and so left for Hertfordshire immediately to discharge my responsibility.'

'How could you have left Georgiana,' Elizabeth cried, failing to understand.

'I left my sister in the more than capable hands of my Aunt,' Darcy explained. 'I felt with female cousins surrounding her, Georgiana would respond to them. I had every intention of being in Hertfordshire less than a month before returning to my responsibility here. It seems our meeting shortened that event considerably.'

'Did you just make a joke, Fitzwilliam,' Lizzy looked at the man with astonishment.

'Yes, Elizabeth,' he actually smiled. 'Despite much conjecture, I do have a sense of humour. It has been little used since the death of my father. However I hope you will help me expose it.'

'I hope so,' and for the first time, Elizabeth wondered if she could find more than felicity with this man.

'I have much to catch up with,' Darcy rose and bowed. 'Perhaps you would like to rest before dinner?'

'I think I will take a walk in the gardens, alone,' Lizzy also stood. Watching his face change, she offered, 'I promise to keep the house in sight at all times. Two days in a carriage has left me restless and in need of exercise.'

'Will you always defy me,' Darcy sighed.

'Not always,' she couldn't help the smile at his put upon expression. 'Only, I promise, in those things that are important to me. I will leave longer walks for the afternoons when perhaps you will be able to join me, or I can cox Georgiana outdoors.'

'I forgot to tell you,' Darcy's brow furrowed, 'Mrs Annesley, my sister's new companion will arrive tomorrow. I had arranged the replacement for Mrs Younge while in London.'

'My first official duty,' Elizabeth indicated her husband should offer his arm. 'Please take me to Mrs Reynolds and we will discuss her rooms.'

* * *

><p>'I remember,' Elizabeth broke the lengthening silence at the dinner table, 'on our "coach" ride, you said you play the pianoforte, Miss Darcy?'<p>

'Yes,' she looked at her brother with a horrified expression. Georgiana knew what would come next. 'You also play and sing.'

'Then shall I go first this evening when we retire to the music room,' Lizzy smiled at the shy girl. 'I have not had the opportunity to play on such a fine instrument. With four sisters, finding the time to practice is difficult. Especially as Mary would happily commandeer the instrument entirely if she could.'

'Then you must ask Fitz to install…' suddenly she stopped and blushed furiously. 'I have a pianoforte in my sitting room. I shall leave the instrument in the music room for your pleasure.'

Laughing, Elizabeth could follow the younger woman's thoughts. _That room, my dear Georgiana, the one your mother converted to a nursery because she shared your father's bed, will become your brother's bed chamber. Perhaps in the future we will have little need for it. The idea of intimacy with my husband grows but I am not yet ready to admit it to Fitzwilliam._

'Would it not be better,' she stated aloud, 'for us to practice together. That way you may keep me company while your brother is busy with his business.'

'I would enjoy that,' beamed a please Georgiana.

Elizabeth took her place at the pianoforte immediately on entering the music room. Determined to have them act like the family they must become, she wanted to shake off the Spector of Lady Anne. Neither brother nor sister uttered a word as her finger danced over the keyboard. Choosing a simple piece she remembered by heart, Lizzy lifted her voice to add sound to the silent room. _I will bring light and laughter back to this house_, she determined. _This afternoon, my husband proved himself capable of humour. I must bring it out more often._

* * *

><p>'Do you need me to show you to the breakfast parlour again this morning,' Georgiana asked her sister with a shy smile and twinkle of amusement in her eye.<p>

They had been home eight days and life became routine once again. Only on this occasion, the young woman enjoyed the new addition of her sister in law and companion. Mrs Annesley became a welcome addition to party with her genteel manners and soft disposition. Georgiana, under the older woman's watchful eye, practiced her music and lessons in the morning. In the afternoon, the three ladies walked, exploring the paths surrounding their beautiful home and conversed. Darcy could not be happier with this solution to the issue of Elizabeth's rambles. Georgiana and his wife developed a friendship of sorts through the close association.

'No,' Lizzy smiled at the girl. She still ate little and had her sad or difficult moments. Generally, Georgiana's moods stabilised as she realised Elizabeth would listen to her without judgement and offer sound advice. 'I have that room set in my mind at least. It is the rest of the house that still confuses me. I hope you will join me in breaking my fast and partake instead of pushing food about your plate.'

'I am not hungry in the mornings,' Georgiana complained looking green at the mention of eating.

'And what is your excuse for lunch and dinner?' questioned Lizzy in a teasing tone. She'd been watching the girl carefully while questioning Mary about her early pregnancy. At least Georgiana hadn't lost any more weight from her already gaunt frame.

'I am not hungry in the afternoon or evening either,' she replied.

Sighing, Elizabeth would continue to wait and note any changes. She'd enlisted the aid of Mrs Reynolds at her husband's insistence. Fitzwilliam declared they could trust the housekeeper with his sister's secret. Until they were sure, nothing could be done and no one else told.

And so Mrs Elizabeth Darcy's first day at Pemberley passed with her husband at her side. They toured the entire house and conversed quietly on many subjects. Georgiana joined them when they strolled in the gardens before dinner. A week passed, mostly in discussion with Mrs Reynolds. Elizabeth learnt how much responsibility the Mistress of Pemberley held. She would be expected to take over the duties of patroness of the three parishes' situated on Darcy lands. Then there were the tenants to visit. That role would start on the first of October under Mrs Reynolds watchful eye. During the day she saw little of her husband. He managed his estate with attention to every detail. Little escaped his notice due to handling most situations personally. All this became items of news to send to Jane at Longbourn. Elizabeth made time every evening before dinner to write to her sister of the day's activities.

'A month might pass,' Lizzy muttered to herself as she entered the breakfast room behind Georgiana, 'and still I will be learning my place in this house. Perhaps,' she laughed self mockingly, 'in a year's time I might have my position under good regulation.'

'What,' Darcy commented as the ladies entered the room. He's noticed Elizabeth's lips moving and the expression on her face. Standing, he went to his wife and accompanied her to the table.

'I never imagined Pemberley to be such a great estate,' Elizabeth smiled, aware of her husband's closeness.

He never ceased to amaze her with the little touches of concern and respect he offered at every opportunity. Each day she came under his spell a little more as she learnt of his true character and worth. The arrogance and disdain witnessed at the Meryton assembly, which seemed years in the past, had completely disappeared. Last night, before retiring she allowed him a chastise kiss on her cheek. It sent a shiver of awareness through her body quite unlike anything Elizabeth had ever experienced.

_He knew_, Lizzy understood from the look in his eye. _Just as he knows how these little demonstrations of his affection influence me. We are growing closer every day. I have great hope that in a year all will be well._

'What is Mrs Reynolds agenda for today?' Darcy enquired.

'Oh no, Brother,' Georgiana smiled as she interrupted, 'we are for Lampton and shopping. You have been remiss in not demanding Elizabeth refresh her wardrobe.'

'You do not look so happy, Mrs Darcy,' Fitzwilliam teased. He'd noticed her inappropriate attire. Indeed, both Mary and Elena approached Mrs Reynolds the day they unpacked Elizabeth's trunks. 'I believe you have not been into Lampton. I think it high time you allow you sister to show you the country side beyond our estate.'

'Will we be able to have the barouche-landau,' Georgiana's eyes sparkled with pleasure.

'I will call for the carriage once we have finished eating,' Darcy stated, his expression softening at this rare display.

At the end of her third week at Pemberley, two of Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy's new gowns arrived. The gowns were above anything she could have hoped for at Longbourn and these were to be her day wear when in the house. Even Lizzy had to admire the cut and style. Mrs Anderson had chosen the colours to suit her eyes and complexion, ordering much of the material from London. She could only imagine the rest of the dresses to come. And come they would. Georgiana insisted she order at least ten, two of which were for evening wear.

'Dearest Jane,' Lizzy read her letter aloud after trying on the gowns before her mirror, 'how life has changed in three short weeks. I find myself quite satisfied with my current situation.'

Stopping and closing her eyes, she could not tell Jane everything. Mr Darcy, her husband had moved into the room on the other side to the master suites parlour. Their first night he'd slept most uncomfortably on a chair by the fire for lack of anywhere else. The second and every night since, Fitzwilliam waited for her to retire before going to his new room. They had worked out a routine for dressing and bathing as they needed to enter and exit through her bed chamber.

On a more intimate note, their kisses had turned from chastise to passionate three days ago. At the last moment, Lizzy moved her head a fraction so he caught the corner of her mouth. The reaction had been immediate. Closing her eyes, she remembered her husbands shocked response.

'Go to bed now,' he growled, stepping away from his wife, 'or take the consequences. I do not want to control myself, Elizabeth. Every day I wait is torture.'

'I am not afraid of you, Fitzwilliam,' she'd teased, only to find her mouth covered by his soft lips and her body pressed to his. If Elizabeth were true to her feelings, she'd hoped for this moment, wondering what it would take, what it would feel like to have her husband kiss her with passion.

'Go,' he pulled away suddenly, 'before I can not stop myself. You entice me, wife, almost beyond my ability to control my actions.'

Meekly, she'd left. Mr Darcy made a sad spectacle, watching her enter her bedchamber. He looked a little forlorn. If thoughts of Georgiana's second missed courses had not entered her mind at that moment, Elizabeth believed she might have weakened.


	13. Part Thriteen - The Truh Revealed

**AN** – Thank you for all the review, favs and followers. I am utterly astounded. I'm afraid this is only a short chapter. As we are getting down to the "business" end of the story, the rating changes. Due to the content I have to make this a T. Read on to find out why! Oh, to find the story which gave me the muse, look under the author "ChehireSorrow" or the title "Liberties Taken" on this site. There is now a follow up.

* * *

><p>'Mrs Reynolds,' Lizzy glance around to ensure they would not be overheard, 'I am afraid for Georgiana.' Raising an eyebrow, the older lady suggested the mistress continue. 'I stayed with my Aunt Sarah during her last pregnancy. I see none of the signs. In deed, I have observed Mary closely these last three months and spoken with her often. I know they are at different stages but,' unsure how to go on, Elizabeth sighed. 'Should she not be increasing? Yet how can she with the amount she eats? It is hardly enough to fill a bird. I have heard of young ladies pining away in such a fashion. Even missing their courses because they do not eat.'<p>

'Perhaps,' Harriet offered, 'it is time to call for the midwife. Teresa is a sensible woman who attended Mrs Darcy's confinement. She has been in the business many years and has much experience. She can be trusted with this. Her links to Pemberley are strong and she knows what she is about. If there is to be a babe, Teresa will know, even at this early stage.'

'Four months, or there about is not early,' Lizzy commented. 'Both Aunt Sarah and Mary clearly showed.'

'For a first child,' Harriet stated, 'a woman will not increase much before the quickening, at least enough to show beneath her gown. The midwife will wish to examine Georgiana. Have you been able to talk to her?'

'She does not wish to talk of that time in her life,' Elizabeth frowned. 'We have managed to stabilise her emotions but you know there are days she spends in lonely contemplation. Even her music, my husband tells me is much darker than it once was.'

'Yes,' Mrs Reynolds acknowledged, 'the staff are all talking of it.' Sighing, Harriet touched her mistress on the arm. 'When the midwife comes, she will require Miss Darcy to be abed and undressed. My dearest husband and I lost a child early in our marriage. We never conceived again, Mrs Darcy. I tell you this because you must ready Georgiana for what is to come. The process will be uncomfortable and every intimate,' warned the older woman.

'I had not considered the mechanics,' Elizabeth could only imagine what the older lady eluded too. Growing up on the farm, she had heard tales of the farmhands pulling babies from their deceased mothers.

'How are we to accomplish such a ruse? You and I both know Mr Darcy does not abide by deception of any kind. He finds this situation, even for the sake of his sister, abhorrent,' Lizzy almost cried.

'Have Georgiana come to your room tomorrow morning,' Mrs Reynolds directed. 'When the staff see Teresa enter the master's chambers, they will hope for the patter of small feet to grace the halls of Pemberly. We have all waited a long time to have a Mistress and the hope of a new generation. When is it discovered that the child is Miss Georgiana's, they will support this deception. Mr Darcy has been generous to his servants and they will repay him in kind.'

'I can only pray you are correct,' she left the housekeeper with a sad heart.

* * *

><p>'Well,' Lizzy demanded. For the last quarter of an hour she'd been pacing before her bedroom window, playing with the cross at her throat. Georgiana insisted she stay for the procedure once Teresa explained what would occur. Terrified, the young girl gritted her teeth through the examination. Meanwhile her husband's foot fall could be heard in the Master's parlour.<p>

Shaking her head in sad astonishment, Teresa returned her attention to Georgiana. 'Tell me how this happened?'

'I,' looking wildly to Elizabeth, she smiled warmly, encouraging the young woman to retell her story. Seating herself on the bed, Lizzy held Georgiana's hand in support. 'I convinced myself to be in love. I agreed to an elopement. The day before we were to leave for Gretna Green, he asked if he could kiss me. I,' both Teresa and Elizabeth made soothing sounds so Georgiana would continue. 'I let him take me in his arms. Then he said I would like what he would do next even better but we had to lay down together. He lifted my skirts and said we would not make love completely but he must see me. All of me. I would not let him take off my dress. I have never felt so,' swallowing hard, Georgiana flicked her hand in explanation, 'but I knew it to be wrong. He told me once we were married he would do other things, better things that would make this laying together seem like nothing. Still,' she began to cry, 'I knew I should not let him touch me and place himself inside me.'

'This man is correct,' Teresa commented with a wide, bright smile. 'You did not make love with him. At least not completely.'

'But he placed something inside of me. Is that not how a child is made?' astonished Georgiana thought back to the encounter. Her cheeks coloured as she remembered the events of that day.

'You are a maiden still, Miss Darcy,' Teresa waited for the reaction.

'How,' Elizabeth asked then blushed furiously.

She knew, in that moment she knew. Her husband had kissed her last night, as he had every night since she'd allowed more than a chaste peck on her cheek. They had been playing with fire this last month. Each kiss became deeper, hands exploring in the short moments of passion before retiring to a lonely bed. Each moment getting longer and harder to pull away. It had been delightful, this new sensation as he lifted her night dress and knelt before her. His hands had stroked her senseless as his lips kissed her intimately. Yet he reassured her they could not make a child this way. He called it a most inappropriate kiss but one they could enjoy until she felt ready to share her bed, until they knew if Georgiana was with child.

In her passion, Lizzy had asked if she could do anything in return. Fitzwilliam smiled but said nothing. Sending her to her bed, she head him exhale and whisper, 'one day, I'll tell you one day.' Then she knew, he would wait until Teresa gave her verdict. That day had arrived.

'I see you understand,' Teresa watched, trying to hide her mirth. She then turned and explained to Georgiana.

'There won't be a child,' she sobbed hysterically.

'No,' Teresa stated firmly, before clarifying exactly what had to occur for that outcome.

In the background, Elizabeth sighed with relief. Not only for Georgiana's reputation, but her new found knowledge. The midwife made it sound so natural. A shiver of anticipation journeyed through her body as she understood her readiness to become Mrs Darcy in word as well as deed. This event only increased her need to love her husband in every way possible.

'Thank you,' Elizabeth said, returning to Georgiana's side. She offered what comfort she could. 'Please send my husband in. I will explain.'

'I do not know,' the girl in her arms managed brokenly, 'if I am happy or sad.'

'Both, I imagine,' Lizzy soothed. Looking up into Fitzwilliam concerned eyes, she shook her head. His expression stated Teresa told him everything.

Once the storm subsided, Georgiana wanted to return to her rooms. Accompanying the girl, Elizabeth ensured she slept before leaving. Exhausted from the all the expunged emotion, Lizzy tucked the younger woman into her bed before returning to her own chamber. As she expected, her husband awaited her.

One look and she'd become lost. His dark eyes bored into her soul. In that moment, Elizabeth Darcy, having lived with her husband for almost three months understood she'd fallen irrevocably in love with him. Without a word she picked up every thread of courage and held out her hand. Standing at the edge of her bed, she requested he unlace her dress with a heated look over her shoulder.

'You are sure,' he whispered in a harsh tone filled with longing. Until he had her complete agreement, Darcy would not touch her. Once he did, there would be no going back.

'I am sure,' she didn't mean to sound so breathless and frightened.

What followed Elizabeth could only describe as beautiful. She knew two things by the time they finally redressed for the day. Mr Darcy would be sharing her bed on a permanent basis from this day on. Secondly, she would give him the heir he desperately wanted for Pemberley.

'Elizabeth,' her name rolled off his tongue, swirling with so many emotions. Ready to step out of their chamber, he needed to tell her of the feelings churning within him.

Looking into his eyes, Elizabeth understood she'd brought the proud, somewhat arrogant man to his knees. He'd fallen in love with her almost from the moment they'd arrived at Pemberley. She'd seen the gradual change in them, in their relationship but mostly in the looks and touches Fitzwilliam offered on a daily basis.

Once again rising to the challenge, Lizzy offered, 'I love you too.' She found herself swept up in his strong and steadfast arms. Before he could entice her back to the marriage bed, Mrs Darcy led her husband from the room. They needed to go down to dinner, for Georgiana's sake.

'I do not deserve you,' he whispered hoarsely, until he noticed that stubborn look in her eye. Mr Darcy had learnt when to say no more.

* * *

><p>No we are not finished yet. Stay tuned for the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
